


Breaking the Fagmare

by Protoniuss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoniuss/pseuds/Protoniuss
Summary: An flist log posted with full approval of all participants. It revolves around a manly norscan Chaos Warrior from Warhammer Fantasy dominating and raping a forcefully feminized anthro equine. Transphobia, Non-Con and Watersports included.





	Breaking the Fagmare

An errant Champion followed the call of his gods to quest in their name, to slaughter faithfully, to violate conscientiously. The southern realms were his to stride upon in solitude, to weigh the weak and find them wanting, to meet the strong and reap them diligently. The lone Chaos Warrior cared little for the works lesser males, but he knew the value of their gold and so he accepted it as divine providence when he stumbled upon a certain equine that had hidden itself in a solemn ruin. A bounty had been put on this one, and the local lord promised a rich compensation if one were to bring his head, cut from the throat and ready to be displayed. It took a scant few seconds for the Warlord overpower the sorry excuse for a stud, and with his ironshod foot grinding the future fagmare’s face into the dirt, he offered an ultimatum:

Earn the currency of men, and be decapitated for the bounty on his head, or earn the currency of the gods, and become the Warlord’s pet. The choice was natural for the clueless foal whose mind was too small to grasp that life could easily be a harsher fate than death.

The ensuing transformation was a brutal, merciless thing to suffer, the Warlord caring little for the studling’s mental and physical well-being as he force-fed him all manner of potions. A process that should have taken time, care and gentleness was brute-forced by way of chemicals and ruinous artifacts. Heavy black-iron rings inscribed with curses pierced the failed stud’s nipples, causing budding breasts to rapidly swell into obscene bags of useless meat. His rear became cushiony, billowed out for the express purpose of withstanding a rough rutting, while his mid-riff was tightened to allow a real man’s hand to grip upon for that same cause. Before long, the former studling lost any hope of being anything but feminine fuckmeat, less than a woman, with a body that existed only so that a real male could use her as a convenient balldrainage. The sad remnant of her former gender, a shriveled twig that limply bounced over a testosterone-starved ball-pouch, was adorned with a simple ribbon. It was a final reminder of her humiliating loss.

Her new owner took ample care to lead the slut along, displaying her in backwater settlings and cities alike by means of collar, leash and stern voice. He measured the progress of her body by the amount of heads she turned, given only the barest cloth-tatters to cover her burgeoning assets. These shreds of fabric quickly became insufficient around her bustline and hips, and her owner had little care to give her replacements. The amount of hungering stares cast her way only lasted until they wandered down to the withered thing between her legs. Disgust written on their faces, the men would often spit on the ground at her feet. The few gazes of pity she received invariably became stares of contempt when catching sight of her shriveled dicklet, righteous indignation bright in any of her onlookers.

It was in one such town that the Warlord finally judged his new tranny slut ripe enough. With an imperious grip on her hair, he dragged her into a dank alley just out of sight from a bustling marketplace. Passing by heaps of trash, filth and a beggar relieving himself against a wall, the Ribspreader’s steely grip forced Kelsey to kneel between his trunk-like legs. “You’re ready, slut.” he leered down at her as he began unbuckling his codpiece, already heated and thrumming with the beast inside “Ready to lose your final vestiges as a male. In this dirt-filled hole, you will lose that final shred of dignity.” With a grunt, he finally undid his plate. In an instant, a member of monstrous proportions jammed out of the opened confines. Veins riddled all over the girthy shaft, hard and throbbing with such an immense width that it looked capable of splitting any hole apart with ease. Copious amounts of sticky pre-seed clamped themselves over the vascular length, coming out with such density and thickness that it exuded more sperm in an instant than lesser males did in outright ejaculations. Fittingly frightening, a bulging nutsack swung under the unholy package from the left to the right, stuffed to the brim with seed that ached to burst right out.

That throbbing cockpillar loomed over Kelsey before her master grasped it by its root and directed the tip squarely at her face. Blunt at the tip, the flared cockhead featured a pisshole so wide the tranny slut could have slipped her little finger inside, thick and dripping with the offerings from that teeming ballsack. A potent musk wafted from the monster, imposing itself over the inferior male slut, burning into her nostrils to urge her into domestication.

“Kiss it.” The command came along with a harsh tug on her leash, forcing her head forward against that looming monster "Show your submission."

Ligaments bent and bowed as the equine, sissified to the point of obscenity and absurdity, was forced to kneel in place at the towering warlord's densely iron-clad form. No more than a stifled grunt escaped from Kelsey's painted lips, as to offer anything further in the way of disgruntlement would be to tempt this callous beast's good graces and generosity, perhaps to the point of reneging on their deal. A fleeting sense of comfort washed over the boy as that at first delightful prospect flickered through his mind's eye, only to be snuffed out as the cruel realities of such a happening were made evident. This wasn't a game, death was the alternative. And as much as the once proud male hated his sensitive new body that jiggled in all of the wrong places, Kelsey thought, perhaps wrongly, that it surely had to be better to be objectified by some and outright hated by most than to be a coldly rotting corpse buried a shallow grave out.

Worthless scraps of fabric rustled slightly as a dim breeze blew through this fetid aisle, carrying with the wind the stench of dankness and filth from further within the ingress. Shadows danced and played in the cornermost reaches of the equine's vision, that gaping maw of darkness cast by the shadows of the buildings that rose around the sinful pairing playing havoc with his damned imagination. A shudder rose through the fagmare's luscious body, curves forcibly ripened and moulded in the most profaned of magics left to jiggle upon his unnatural and unholy frame. Cold, gritty dirt crunched underneath unclothed knees as the woeful whore leant forth in resignation of his terribly perverse fate, artificially plumpened lips trembling upwards in a sneer of disgust plainly evident upon falsely feminine features as the first wafts of foul and wholly undeniably masculine fuckstink crashed down upon the boy's face. That stench of masculinity and of virility ruthlessly battered upon three of the faggot's five senses, vastly stronger at such close proximity and only growing stronger with each spurted glob of pre-jizz oozing from that twitching piss-slit. Stench so strong he could taste it dancing upon his tastebuds, see wafting in roiling waves gaseous clouds around the Warlord's groin.

The damned equine stared dazedly at the reproductive organ hanging mere inches from his face, expression fixed in one of utter horror as the muscles of the watched the warlord's cock flex and twitch, it's insane girth beckoning forth with an awful mirth. Pupils dilated by fear flickered up to gaze into the face of evil, a face not even deigning to sneer down in triumph, bored indignation etched upon those features as the Ribspreader waited impatiently, before the poor soul below finally gave in. Kelsey crept forth those last few inches with a heavy resignation until pursed lips so full and moist made contact with the flagrantly flavourful cockhead of his new God, obliterating the last remnants of his old life to seal his fate as the lowest form of fuckslave to a harsh and hateful master.

The Warlord's cock rewarded Kelsey with what would be his major source of nourishment from now on: A fat dollop of sperm-swollen pre. As the fagmare drove his lips across that broad dickflare, sticky whiteness surged from the gaping pisshole, giving Kelsey his first taste of a true male's potency. A steely grip upon Kelsey's mane denied any hope of pulling away, and so the feminized faggot was forced to imbibe that sudden pre-surge. It tasted bitter and overpowering, so uncomfortably sticky and tarry that it seemed to exert a palpable weight upon the fagmare's tongue. It planted a proprietary mark on his tastebuds, the first of many that would signify his loss of dignity, his induction as a real man's convenient spunkgutter. Just by spurting pre-cum, the Warlord's cock was already exuding more potency than the fagmare's shriveled dicklet could ever hope to produce in a lifetime now. Even more alarmingly, the real stuff was still roiling with abundance inside those low-hanging testicles. Off-white and chunky contents stretched the scrotum's confines, audibly churning and sloshing before Kelsey's eyes.

Dirt and trash scrunched beneath the Warlord's iron boot as he adjusted his position ever so slightly. The domineering hand on her scalp squeezed her mane into a ball "Take a good look, slut. This is the cock that will feed you, that will water you. It is your lifegiver." He set a hand underneath his vastness, just to showcase the sheer girth, before letting it drape across Kelsey’s shoulder. The thing had the length to nestled there against the crook of the tamed faggot's neck to the point that Kelsey could feel it throb against his throat. "Worship it." came the singularly piercing command, and if Kelsey had dared to stare up at his master, he would have seen a taunting smile that made clear just how eagerly the Warlord would punish his domesticated mare should he fail to carry it out.

With the rather unceremonious and cruelly fierce way The Ribspreader had dictated his own will upon the pony's mane two things presented themselves front and center to the fagmare's mind. Firstly, with such brutish force applied by fingers harshly intertwoven through pale golden locks atop his now burning scalp, he would have no choice but to suffer through his imminent humiliation as even before the Warlord had stolen the boy's life away he had lacked the strength to fight against such a brute. Now, laying twisted and warped into this sickeningly unnatural perversion of femininity he truly held no hope to deny the lusts of this bastard towering above. Secondly, his mind bitterly offered, just because he was damned to worship this demon whom had deigned to wear the shape of man for the immediate future, Kelsey would not accept slavery forever. Sooner or later he would steal away into the night and secure his freedom once more... and cure this damned body.

And then, almost as if to mock the foolish faggot, The Warlord's violently fat fucksceptre throbbed just once near to spur a maddening thrum of reverberation through the tender slope of flesh connecting shoulder and neck, even as broad dickflare sent a spurt of stinking fucksludge coursing down the boy's back to splatter heedlessly against his bloated backside. Hateful heat and foul stickiness matted the fur down flat to his flesh in great sticky patches, tearing free from fucksludge slathered lips a curse that sounded more petulant than righteously angered.

As sickened to the core as he was with his current situation he held out the confidence that it was only temporary, and perhaps if he had not placed quite so much stock in this false belief the future may have been kinder to the foolish fagmare. Unfortunately the strands of fate had been woven and the future they foretold of would be of steeped in misery and suffering, and as many men before have known, and many men after would find out, fate can not be denied.  
Kelsey knelt in the mud and the grime of this trash-riddled alleyway in the back-end of this squalid excuse of a town, unknowable filth imbibing upon the equine's knees and calves as his weight shifted. Muscles craned and neck upturned to lift the boy's face to sneer at The Warlord's own chilling visage as he moved to begin his unjustly earnt labour. With iron-like grasp still locked upon his scalp the equine found his range of motion severely limited, but not altogether stifled. Graceful arms rose and turned and wrists twisted until softened palms grasped the underside of that vascular slab of twitching cockmeat and slender fingers attempted to interlock around that swollen length though fell short an inch seperating the tips of her fingers from touching. No matter, she had other plans for this smiling fiend. Slender muscle fibers contracted and expanded under the exertion of lifting the warrior's vile prick to her pre-jizz slicked face, the pony's arms trembling and her chest rising and falling causing her ludicrous, magic-born fag-udders to jostle and bounce enticingly, those gleaming pink nipples distended into delightfully tight little cones under the duress of rune-scarred ebon metal weights and the effect gravity imparted upon the clamoring iron.

The equine swallowed once, an audible gulp escaoing from bobbing throat, before he set to work upon this shame-inducing task, knowing that his struggling arms wouldn't be able to bare the weight of the northern demon's endowment for too long. Lips wettened with lipstick and the forebear to the churning cocksnot that awaited in those lesthery balls parted wide, revealing lovely ivory teeth and the moist pinkness of a juicy equine maw. Fleshy tongue flapped forth past parted lips, slapping down upon her own chin with a dull weight as the faggot emptied his mouth. Kelsey knew, from the very first glance, that if he had any hope of putting that disgusting thing inside his mouth he would need to make all the room he possibly could. Fingers squeezed down tightly and with all the strength he could coax into them. The boy wanted to send a message, to hurt this cocky bastard, but alas, those slender digits could barely even depress the overwhelming girth of a real man, plump squeezing of fuckmeat simply throbbed and pulsed betwixt those clamping fingers as if to mock the pony's best efforts. "I fucking hate you..." swore Kelse in a voice magically altered to a surprisingly erotically tinged androgyny. Nevertheless, the faggot obeyed, guiding the tool of his impending ruin into the pink and drooling crevice of his mouth, a hole that would never be the same again after this unholy act of forcibly coerced submission. The Ribspreader's behemoth cock crushed any resistance Kelsey wanted to offer, relentlessly manhandling those plumpened cocksuckers with disturbing ease. Painted lips met with broadened dickflare only briefly, for one fleeting moment the equine paid homage to peak masculinity in it's truest form. If any wretched soul peered into the dank confines of this alley they would be greeted with a peculiar sight of; a magical crime against the natural order, a true freak, kneeling in filth as it's lips danced upon the stage of fuckflesh, succulent maw feasting upon the fattest and greasiest cockmeat sandwich in all of the realms. Reluctantly the equine surged onwards, spilling viscous ropes of slobber down her chin, rivulets of warm drool running from overly stuffed lips and tongue to splash in the ample cleavage of boytit below as the fake woman stuffed and thrust and forced The Warlord's cockhead into her suckling mouth.

Kelsey would soon learn why He was named Ribspreader.

The equine's bitterly uttered hatred only caused that shark-toothed grin to widen "That's good. That lets me enjoy it all the more." He tilted his helmeted head "If you think about biting, rest assured..." The dim lighting of the alley emphasized the haughty glint in his eyes "... this cock can get harder than your teeth."

He let the little mare do her work underneath his watchful gaze. Painted lips were quickly smudged and stickled with glue-like stuff. A thrust of his hips caused that broad cockflare to swipe across the equine's warped features, depositing thick dollops of the mutated giant's uncompromisingly potent pre across Kelsey's forehead and eyelids. The stuff that just kept trailing from the monstrous member was overbearing in both texture and taste, staining the equine's coat with a nostril-stinging scent that would make onlookers scrunch their faces not just for his abortive looks, but also his spunk-soiled scent. The long confinement that the Ribspreader's cock had endured within his tight-fitting codpiece only potentiated the intensity of its brain-befuddling musk, his fat balls glistening with sweat and slob as they exuded a baby-making ferocity burning in rutting pheromones. When that fist-thick cockcrown started sliding past Kelsey's lips amidst a vile overspill of pre and saliva, the Warlord gave low, rumbling laugh "Worthless as a male, abhorrent as a female, it is a given to feel disgust and loathing at your sight. The people of this miserable excuse for a town, inbred and caked with their own filth, can still look upon you and rightly claim superiority." His powerful hand steeled its hold on Kelsey's mane "Counterfeit of a woman that you are, tamed and obedient, coaxing cum out of a real man's dick is the only value you have left." An indomitable hold on the equine's hair forced his long maw to widen and stretch around the encroaching train of cock. Each inch of the Warlord's cock was ridged with potent veins, ensuring that any unfortunate hole would be forced to feel in excruciating detail how his throbbing hardness slid farther and deeper.

When that bulging ram of a cockhead tapped against the equine's gullet-entrance, the advance did not slow in the slightest. There was an obstruction; the fagmare's tight throat-muscles instinctively clenched in an attempt to ward off the incoming air-blockage, only causing the Warlord's violent brutishness to increase. A grunting thrust of his hips, along with a menacing rip of the equine's mane let that fist-thick crown punch through directly into that slippery throat. Kelsey was denied any hope of pulling away by means of the harsh grip on his mane. The faggot mare was reduced to impotently staring down as that hole-splitting pillar of cock was cruelly force-fed down his gullet, visibly bulging out his air-pipe even as more of musk-glistening dick just kept swabbing down his esophageal linings. Only when more than a foot of taint-teeming horsecock had been buried down the equine's throat did the savage penetration stop. The Warlord's grip did not ease in the slightest. His gaze pierced Kelsey's, and his smile widened again with pronounced cruelty "Good start. A bit too tight, but we'll fix that." The mocking praise was carried by a snarling laugh "Use that tongue of yours, it's one of the few boons your sort has." He glowered down at Kelsey, denying the equine's need for oxygen as he kept his arm-like length firmly lodged near the bottom of his throat. "Let's break you in for real now." The Warlord pulled back with agonizing slowness, his clamped grip around the fagmare's scalp disallowing any attempt to speed up his cock's retreat. The equine's throat emitted wet smacking squelches as that flared head scraped across his inner oral walls, spewing tarry slickness as it went. Seconds passed before the alpha's slut-taming crown was brought back to Kelsey's maw, hard and pulsing to be thrust right back in. "Get me off quickly, and you might just survive your first encounter." Having excessively proven that he cared little for Kelsey's well-being, that monster of a cock was punched right back into his she-faggot's throat, before being brutally yanked out and thrust right back in as a cruel, gullet-breaking pace ensued.

Kelsey had all but a moment to spare casting a glower split equally between brooding malice and sullen moodiness before The Northman launched his hips towards equine cocksuckers rather brutishly, bringing the lesser-male's world into chaos. Massively engorged breed-flesh aggressively speared forth into the sloppy hole of equine gullet and The Ribspreader should he deign to listen, would find himself richly rewarded with gilded music of a worthless faggot wretching and gagging as his throat suffered forcible remodeling. "Hyuuurk!!!" Brutish column of stinking cockmeat sandwhich, riddled with snaking veins and powerfully firm in it's turgidity, battered and beat tight throat muscles to convulsing submission. "Gluuu-hyuck-uck-uck-yerrrk!" tendrils of throatslime erupted from equine nostrils, a violent explosion of warmth and mucousy goo-like ropes cascaded from cock-bulged oral orifice, defiling face and despoiling pride from the fag-mare. "Uuulllgggg...schhllgg-aackk... gllooourpsch..." Still more wretched gagging erupted from the abominable, sub-human freak. If Ribspreader was remorseful in the slightest it was not evident in his actions, as yet another throat-churning thrust ripped through his slave's spasming gullet, spilling more natural lubricant down Kelsey's face and throat and boytits in gushing waves.

The equine's mind wondered as his face was, in the most obscenely unnatural and god-dishonouring sense of the word, violated. Body seemed to run on autopilot, slumping forthwards against bone-rattling hip-thrusts, cute and slender fag-hands molesting in an almost strangulating manner the first third-foot of that diabolical cock. Kelsey peered back at his seemingly chance encounter with this boorish Northman and the life that had been stripped away. While not strapping in any sense of the word the young equine had nevertheless been a lady's man of somewhat athletic build, toned and slim. Of a more upsetting nature he had actually been apprenticed to an apothecarist, showing great potential in the field, thoroughly shining in his studies. Dreams had once filled his young mind of serving the King of the realm, of enjoying a long and luxurious life of ease and prosperity and of bedding any woman he chose. Perhaps even of achieveing heights in his former field yet undreamed of... and now he had been reduced to a powerless, oversexualized, nature-defying, surely Gods damned freak. Muscles clenched, jaws pistoned and teeth chomped downwards with the intent to mangle and mutilate his rapist. Kelsey failed to even penetrate the surface, ivory teeth merely grazing somewhat pleasurably along the heated surface of horsecock ruthlessly tenderizing his throat as it sunk into the swampy cavern of mouth with deep-stroking punches again and again and again and again.

Shameful indignation. Impotent rage. Soul-crushing hopelessness. Bitter tears welled from glisteningly pink tear ducts, liquid diamonds trickling through short fur, cutting a path of cleanliness through the filth clinging to the animal's face. A terrible conclusion had been reached. The Warlord had not lied, and unfortunately for the trembling faggot he still had some misguided and overly foolish sense of self preservation rattling around inside that fuckstink berated brain. Reluctantly Kelsey worshipped. Fresh coolness welled from shame-gleamed eyes, dim-light glittering upon the wetness trailing Kelsey's face. Pink organ of equine tongue contoured to the underside of shaft, offering a slippery groove of succulent moistness, drool spilling from flatly pressed broad tongue to transfer down the slime-soiled length of horsecock to those bloated, leathery, wrinkled and downright nasty smelling jizz-churners. Smacking and slurping lips, discoloured purple and blue through streaks of smeared off lipsteak and rapidly forming bruises, drew her new and only God in further. Cheeks hollowed out around the member skewering his face, flesh sculpted perfectly around that insane column of steaming meat. Throat rippled with the violent chokings of a boy untrained to supress his gag reflex, stomach heaving upon itself almost as if to spite and cause further distress to the barely legal tranny. No doubt the unintended tightness served only to further spur the Ribspreader onwards in his quest to destroy his new breeding-toy.  
And that was when, in one irredeemably foul and wholly accidental moment, the equine humiliated himself far more effectively than The Ribspreader could ever have hoped for. The boy who was for now at least, still mentally defiant, suffered a pathetic orgasm in this damned alleyway of a nameless town, his loins shuddering with unwanted pleasure. His cock twitched once and then twice, testosterone starved balls drew tightly to his body, three pearlescent droplets of seed no larger than peppercorns each, spilled from the flexing piss-slit of that bow entwined tranny cocklette, clinging briefly to the pink tip of soft cockhead before gravity claimed them and drew them towards the muddy earth below.

The tranny’s ordeal only worsened, the Ribspreader’s brutal throat-fucking relentlessly commenced. Every time he pulled back almost entirely, his fat crown lodged inside Kelsey’s mouth as the equine was made to see that shaft glistening with strands of cum and throat-slime. Every time he pushed right back in while simultaneously yanking the tamed male’s head into his groin by the murderous grip he exerted on Kelsey’s mane. Any onlooker - such as the few that cast a curious glance into the alley - could have clearly seen that fake-male’s throat bulge with the amount of cock being brutally crammed inside. Every thrust punched that fist-like cockflare over Kelsey’s gag-reflex before that broad head filled out the tamed once-stud’s air-pipe, scraping his esophageal linings. Oxygen was quickly becoming a luxury for the equine, every desperate breath inevitably laced with the thick, slut-taming musk that incessantly wafted from the Warlord’s cum-sloshing sac.

A glance below spotted the equine’s submissive orgasm. The gentled equine dribbled a watery ejaculate, the thin droplets that made it from his struggling dicklet immediately vanished in the filth-covered ground. The Warlord’s signature grin broadened with primal delight “Don’t worry.” He heckled, a series of snarling, unnerving sounds carried by a throaty voice “It’s a given that you delight in your own degradation, your domestication. Cum will be your nourishment, piss will be your water. Rape will be your only joy, your pain my love, my pleasure your comfort.” He emphasized the statement with a harsh increase in his pace, his cock twitching, pulsing. Spittle, throat slime and pre went flying with every gullet-punching thrust as the Warlord rolled his chiseled hips, emphasizing his hold, his force and his enjoyment as he spread the equine’s air-pipe beyond healthy levels.

After minutes of the ordeal, the equine could see the Ribspreader’s churning cumtanks pulling up to the shaft, contracting, pulsing and swelling as they did their heaviest work yet. They gave a visible jump as bulges filled with potent breeder-batter wandered up the Warlord’s length, fattening his girth as they went down into Kelsey’s depths. Grunting and snarling, the Northlander blasted throat-clogging cum deep inside the equine’s overstrained gullet, emptying his overfilled testicles directly down the submissive male’s stomach. Even in the throes of a ball-draining ejaculation the Warlord retained a firm hold on Kelsey’s mane, calmly forcing the equine to turn and sputter so that no inch of his throat would go without a thick plaster of yellow-white. “Open wide.” The Ribspreader slowly pulled out, giving short thrusts as he continued spewing the tamed equine’s oral depths, overfilling her mouth before he pulled out with an audible plop. His broad flare loomed before Kelsey’s features for a but a moment before another blast of cum splattered over the male counterfeit. Overripe, yellowed gunk splashed all over the tranny’s face, his shoulders, his heavy tits. The stuff that came from the Ribspreader’s piss-slit was foul and chunky, so dense with swimmers that it seemed to splorch and warble as rubbery ropes stained the equine, matting his fur and marking his skin with musky issue.

Having ejaculated the last of his throat-clogging gunk, the Warlord calmly held his dripping cock before Kelsey, that musky flare pressing against the equine’s nose. “Kiss it. Thank this cock for using your mouth.” His voice allowed for no denial.

It seemed for that for the longest time there was only one course due to the tranny, and that of course was to kneel in place as her visage was utterly defiled underneath intense barrage of densely loaded nut-slurry, spurt-shot after spurt-shot erupting from flared tip of shuddering meat-obelisk. His seed, richly foul and fervently tarlike ropes rained down upon neatly presented face with such ferocity so that every last inch of whore's face lay ruined. Ropes of curdled and yellowed wank paste drooled forth from the shemale's nostrils as if resembling jets of snot, adhering firmly to philtrim and lips and chin. Thcik clumps of scum so richly packed with swimming tadpoles lay splattered across reddening and wholly irritated eyes, those watery orbs burning under duress of the assault. Kelsey winced, the pain bearable only just, but dared not to wipe her eyes clean for fear of reprisal. Her lips lie slathered and the softly steady sound of ivories clacking together could be heard as submissive faux-male broke down the disgusting clumps of yellow cocksnot that lay so thickly upon her tongue so as to camouflage the organ, chewing to break them down into swallowable pieces.

Kelsey, hands holding a belly densely stuffed with the Northlander's fetid ball-chowder, felt as though she would surely be sick. Her stomach roiled upon itself as heavy weight began to pool within, a dense pool of curdled nut-slurry causing foul heat to radiate outwards from core through to her extremities. Externally jizz coated vast swatches of the fake-woman's fur and flesh, yellow cum that curdled and grew warm as it cooled in the dank breeze wafting through the alley. It, and in turn she, stank, reeking of masculine potency so fierce and repulsive as to turn heads and make nostrils sneer in disgust of which her own did now although there would be no escaping the pungent musk permeating the shemale's flesh, least of all as lungs, burning from oxygen deprivation, sucked in heady gulps of filth tainted air in great wafts. Each breath painted a fresh expression over the pony's face, of revulsion and nausea and even the very beginnings of forfeit of this situation as for the first time Kelsey contemplated how entirely fucked her situation was. Cum splattered fag-udders jiggled and jostled upon that freakish, abominable frame as she sucked in yet more musk-tainted oxygen to soothe those agonized lungs... unfortunately for our intrepid heroine each gulp doused her mind in more of that polluting fuckstench, druglike in it's potency it warped and twisted his thoughts, playing on his natural inferiority and amping the will to serve a real man.

Kelsey continued kneeling in place, trembling from each and every adverse affect the Warlord's foul cum had on body and mind and soul, twisting and breaking and destroying the once-proud former-male. Resistance began to slip, fear of the Northman grew to a raging crescendo, and adoration of his foul fuckpillar began to accumulate, albeit glacially, but progress was underway. Kelsey's magically altered voice, what was once almost angelic in it's musical grace now slipped forth cracked and raspy from the vicious facefucking just administered, adressed the Ribspreader. "Every fiber of my soul cries out for your demise, tyrant. You are a hateful, evil bastard..." The tranny raised himself upon climax shaken legs, thighs still aquiver causing him to sway as he reached to grasp that stinking cockhead between ginger palms that guided flared tip to defiled mouth. "... the Gods will not be merciful when you pass, and it is my only wish that I am there to see your judgement." Impotent defiance voiced the fag-mare made to comply, bruised and discolored lips met that reeking flare, plump cocksuckers lips mashing gracelessly against the Ribspreader's erectness, and her tongue slipped forth into the wretched chasm of heat and stink and slime that was that gaping urethra, still leaking chunks of yellow cocksnot. Kelsey winced and got to work, tongue punching that horrible piss-slit as lips pulled tight to administer kiss after kiss after lipstick smudging, cum-trailing kiss to her master's rancid cockmeat.

Growling laughter emanated from the Warlord’s glowering helm, a faint shimmer of light illuminating the eight-pointed star and other stigmatic sigils emblazoned on his armor “Do I look like someone who cares what your gods think, he-hag?” He threw his head back in a bellowing fit of mirth, directing his voice to the sky, scarcely visible over the craggy rooftops “Hear me, o pathetic godlings of the south! Here is one of your worshippers, kneeling in filth as he renders intimacy upon the tool that conquered him in body and mind! Will you interfere, you who are even more impotent and limp-dicked than this shrivel-cocked imitation of a woman?” His voice echoed far and wide, throaty and perfect for bellowing even over the chaos of battle. An emphatic silence followed, tinged only by Kelsey’s messy worship of the Ribspreader’s foul manhood, still spewing more of that sickeningly thick ball-porridge over her lips.

Letting the quietude speak for the gods, the Northman’s leering visage centered on the tamed equine again “Would you look at that. Your gods are weak and pathetic, but even with their minuscule might they likely could aid you in some way. Perhaps they have no reason to concern themselves with a faked female such as you?” His ever-turgid masculinity gave a pronounced twitch, splattering a particularly harsh gout of cum over Kelsey’s face. The yellow, fermented ball-sludge that landed on the equine’s mane was so swollen with egg-seekers that the rubbery rope remained solid even as it sank into his fur. It parted the little hairs of the equine’s coat, and upon reaching his skin he could feel a prickling sensation as those virulent swimmers dug their way into his follicles. Where this ravenous ball-batter landed, Kelsey’s fur would always feature an unsightly, yellowed tinge, his filaments discolored by its very roots.

“You are no longer part of the natural order.” The Ribspreader continued, filed teeth exposed with feral delight “Your weakling gods either ignore you or look upon your warped figure with the loathing reserved for the unnatural. You are nought but vermin to them now.” A mighty hand held Kelsey fast, steely fingers clamping hard onto his mane as the Warlord pulled his hips back and tauntingly presented his solid manhood from a distance. He maneuvered his groin with fierce force, causing his cock to slam into Kelsey’s face with an audible splat, cum and saliva sent flying with the impact “Your gods have abandoned you, and mine have no care for you. You are alone, discarded and beloathed at my tender mercies.” More cockslaps followed, turgid cockmeat slamming and squishing over Kelsey’s spunk-soiled features with emphatic force as the Ribspreader mockingly punished the failed male for his impudence.

Soon, an iron boot kicked Kelsey in the back, causing the she-faggot to land front-first in the filth-covered ground. Sticky issue of unknown origin clung to his cum-stained tits, and when he tried to rise, the Warlord’s steel-clad boot on the back of his head immediately slammed him face-first into the spunk-muddied dirt again. “Raise that ass of yours, slut.” The Ribspreader’s arm-like member stood straight up, raging and eager as it hovered over the equine’s downed body. Musky issue dripped incessantly from that engorged cockflare, trails of spunk lazily sliding down to stain Kelsey’s prominent rear. “Spread your cheeks. Be a good little broodmare, present your cunt, signal to the superior male that you are ready to be claimed.”

Trepiditious fear tore through the equine and a deeply nauseating mass of dread settled in the deepest pit of the woeful creature's stomach. So oveoverwhelmingly intensely and brutally swiftly did this sensation strike upon the quivering pony as it's Gods were cursed and slandered and profaned that all strength drained from it's muscles. In fact the formerly male abomination knelt cowering so harshly that it didn't even react as it's face was cruelly struck by blow after heavy cockblow to the extent that 'her' neck couldn't sustain stability under the rain of hammer like blows administered, slobber and snot and cocksludge and throatslime and tears all violently sprayed from the pitiful cunt's features with every vicious strike. In the morning it's pretty face would be swollen and discoloured, and indeed the very beginnings of the swelling had already begun. Kelsey's brain had been rattled as such by the dual assault of brutal cockmeat battering and blasphemous debasing of 'her' Gods that all the wretched beast could do was kneel in stunned silence, even whence upon a savage stomo was administered to 'her' spine and 'her' face was suddenly ground into the grime and filth of the alleyway. Discarded food scraps, strips of leather soiled with the Gods (though evidently not Kelsey's own) only knew what, mouldy fruit, unknown sludge that reeked of a vaguely sweet fragrance, and other pollutants all gave way as the tranny had it's unholy visage dragged to and fro through the fetid filth of this town that was nothing more than an shithole so remotely and wholly uninteresting as to be unmarked on all maps of the realm.

At best forsaken by 'her' own Gods, and at worst actively despised by the pantheon of divinity 'she' had worshipped since childhood, Kelsey broke out into a fresh burst of hatefully cool tears as The Warlord above began to exert a fraction of his aemor-clad weight down upon equine skull, humiliating further, causing unnecessary pain. No doubt Ribspreader reveled in this act of blatantly needless cruelty. Callously humiliated, masculinity haphazardly torn away, false-femininity enforced nonconsensually, 'her' name and very future dragged through the metaphorical mud and even the poor little pony's faith shaken to it's very foundation and yet still that infinitely damned bastard wanted to take MORE!  
Would there be no end to His fucking cruelty?!

And as if the very Gods of all the lands had joined to conspire between them to befall such tragedy upon poor, frail, weak, pitiful little Kelsey, the heavy stench of filth and the even more urgent pungency of Ribspreader's rampant pheremones deeply invaded the snivelling wench's senses and addled equine brain. Worthless cross-gendered freak that 'she' was Kelsey lacked even the good fortunes to allow 'her' mind to wander and to carry 'her' inner eye to less befouled happenings. So thoroughly had The Northlander enacted his brutal desecration upon the hapless 'woman' as to deny even this freedom. Kelsey lie humiliated and defeated, and in 'her' darkest hour of desperation began to crumble. A sniffle wrought forth from the pathetic creature below as it began to wordlessly comply with the imparted order. Fingers befouled by permanently altering nut-dredge cautiously reached between the soft valley of cleavage betwixt those ludicrously comical faggot tits to scoop a handful of that curdled, chunk-ridden slop of testicle-soup. Hands and fingers so delicately cared for in a previous life, rendered softer than clouds by expertly mixed ointments now tingled under the transformative, defiling, staining effects of The Warlord's foul cockpaste. Those dainty hands would never be the same again. Trembling form arched it's back and raised that magically enhanced ass, cheeks wobbling in the defiled air, golden tail still untainted lifting to graze along small of back, exposing the fagmare's asscunt. Fingers slickened yellow and perfumed with the disgusting stench of a real man, penetrated that pristinely pink star of wrinkled flesh, two digits dipping inwards to the pliable flesh of warm bowels, scraping the rancid yogurt-like spunk into that soon-to-be-cratered asshole. Kelsey shuddered and a wave of revulsion rolled throughout 'her' entirety. The pony barely managed to suppress it's roiling stomach from spewing up untold pints of bubbling jizzslop and the sound that slipped free from that abused throat was akin to a liquid laden wretch... indeed a small spattering of partially digested cock-snot rose back up tortured esophageal lining and bubbled upon off-white stained tongue.

For the first time in the equine's life the understanding that there were fates worse than death finally bloomed within it's breaking mind.

Kelsey’s slutty display had the intended - if not desired - effect: The Warlord’s cock, quivering and slavering with thick slurry, exuded another rope of thick ball-dredge. The stuff that carried the Northman’s subjugating mark splattered over the equine’s proffered rump and raised tail. These chunks of nutgunk stained Kelsey’s rump with such density that they each exerted a palpable weight, matting the fur and plastering the filaments of his tail to his back underneath potency-yellowed dredge. The equine’s face was freed as the Northman’s boot scraped off his scalp, the relief short-lived as the Ribspreader’s trunk-like legs were positioned behind the failed studling’s rear.

A metal-coated grip settled on the pony’s mane again. Kelsey’s scalp was pulled taut as the Ribspreader squeezed the mare-male’s hair into a ball, holding the slut as a rider would a steed. “You will become accustomed to this position.” His voice was as much a command as it was a statement of fact. The Ribspreader’s maleness slapped wetly down on Kelsey’s back, the broad girth’s tangible weight pushing the tranny slut’s tail-hair deeper into its pool of dredged-up ballcream. The Warlord made sure that Kelsey could feel that burdensome length as he slowly heaved it backwards through the valley of equine booty-meat. Slicked with his potency and urged open by quivering hands, the equine’s pucker looked suitably unready against this pillar of cock that was being readied towards it with deliberate slowness. Yet, when the Ribspreader’s broad cockflare finally rested at that tight equine asshole, he simply held it there. He taunted Kelsey with the impending promise of a hole-wrenching penetration, his flange-shaped head spewing more of its gunk across that fearful ring. Thicker than both of Kelsey’s wrists combined, the Warlord’s cock was quivering and raging with potent veins; it was so sizeable that the equine’s fist would have had an easier time fitting inside his ass than the Ribspreader’s veritable fag-tamer.

But instead of the looming hole-spreading, the Warlord lowered his cock further, rubbing the flare against Kelsey’s taint before pushing himself through the docile she-faggot’s thighs. That turgid pillar of cock slid against the equine’s shriveled balls and vestigial dicklet, staining the pony’s poor semblance of a manhood with a real man’s potency as it went. “Take a good look.” He forced Kelsey to see through the valley made by his hanging udders towards the humiliating display of his withered cocklet made to measure up against the Warlord’s mare-mounting member. The Ribspreader pushed his hips forward, completely burying Kelsey’s shriveled dicklet beneath a pillar of pulsing cock. The equine’s feminized softness was forced to meekly hide behind a true male’s potent hardness. “Mine: Hard. Virile. Powerful.” He pulled back again with planful slowness, the length’s spunk-sheen left on Kelsey’s belly foretelling just how far this cock would go up ‘her’ ass. Soon, the he-mare’s remnant of a dick hung limply over the ridge of his owner’s broad cockflare. “Yours: Soft. Docile. Weak.” The Ribspreader’s potent glans alone would have been sufficient to cover the entirety of Kelsey’s vestigial maleness, a contrast starkly emphasized as the equine’s ribbon-bound pud rubbed over that bitch-breaker of a head, messy with nigh-solid gunk and lipstick-marks.

“Acknowledge it.” Came the Ribspreader’s command as he planted a thick dollop of ball-batter over Kelsey’s negligible dicklet “Say that you are a slut whose only remaining use is as a cumpump for a real man.”

Initially the equine shemale had been brought to fury by her aggressor's blatant disregard. Soon fury gave way to confusion as further callous mannerisms and commands showered down upon the busty little faggot. And now, as The Warlord's ferocious engorgement slipped forth into warm valley of magically 'gifted' and lusciously soft cleavage to seperate each of those back-breakingly heavy udders, fear began to overwhelm the former male. Gravity enforced it's own will upon fatty equine tits, pulling the flesh downwards around that vascular and seperating girth, each mammary bouncing along the exposed inches of fuck-sludged cockmeat. Slipping through the oozing filth below erect nipples pulled taught by ebon metal crafted trails and dredged muck along those pinkly pointed flesh caps. Kelsey found 'herself' beginning to comprehend the heft, width, stench and meaty totality of Ribspreader's fleshmast. If the equine's God's had any mercy whatsoever in their hearts for the faked-woman and his plight then surely the very least of mercies they could grant would be to smite poor Kelsey here and now to spare the horrors that were to come. Alas, no such divine interference was forthcoming... it seemed the God's had truly forsaken the nature-defying freak, spelling the shemale's in no uncertain terms, doomed to defilement and humiliation upon Ribspreader's bitch destroying cock. An audible gulp rang from Kelsey. It seemed realization of what that throbbing length would do to his moist insides was beginning to dawn upon the tranny... it was not a pleasant one.

An almighty din spilled forth from the mouth of a grimly stained alleyway, paved as it was with the forgotten filth of years or perhaps even decades gone by, those mighty proclamations and commands reverberated from heavily stained stone walls, serving to only further amplify The Northener's throaty clamour. So loud came the beast's hammering decree of domination that it could be audibly heard through the thick walled buildings surrounding the unlikely pair for up to half a town block away, the sound carrying inaudibly even so far as to the abode of the mayor of this piss-ant little burg. Kelsey froze underneath such cruel raucous, not even trembling as 'she' was first mounted and then disgraced further. Vestigial tranny cock bent, bowed, crumbled and simply gave under constant probing of brutish equine turgidity. Fists clenched, mud and unbespoken filth squelching betwixt tender fingers more aptly suited towards mixing delicate herbs and flowers than to grasping for purchase under duress of such an impossible burden. Tears, heated and salty and bitter, spilled from slightly red-tinged and heavily cocksnot doused eyes, eyelids clenched shut tightly and lips began trembling, teeth clamping tightly upon the equine's plush suckpillows to stifle the sobs that would surely peel free. Kelsey could scarcely bare any more of this humiliation, though powerless in the wake of The Ribspreader's might, knew not what 'she' could do. It seemed to the snivelling 'she'-faggot that 'her' predicament had no immediate solution, let alone hope of one forthcoming. Clenched fists slammed down into mud, a display of powerless rage and impotence from the inhuman abomination below. A thick "ssqQQQWWWuuueelllsssch"-ing accompanied by a sudden burst of earthen fragrance as those balled hands crashed down upon the layer of slippery filth and mud oozing along the alleyway ground.

Unwanted pleasure tingled throughout erogenous zone nerve-endings during the assault laid upon ribbon-wrapped limpness. The fag-mare's creamy thighs jiggled as if made of jelly with every single maddening twitch of blood pumped throughout Ribspreader's rock-hard length and if that wasn't enough to deepen such soul-rending humiliation those trembling loins began to match His grinding thrusts as if the faggot's very body desired to betray the equine succumb to unwanted lust. Vestigial prick spasmed and piss-slit flared wide as yet more dollops of pre-nut wept forth from that pitiful cock. There was, for a time, silence among the depraved pairing. For the deficient imitation-woman 'her silence came from brooding as mind raced and faggot struggled to comprehend the sickly combination of emotions and thoughts trudging throughout exhausted grey-matter. This should not be happening to anyone, least of all him! Whatever had he done to anyone to deserve such a perverse end? Would the rest of life be like this? And why, Gods be damned, why in the fuck was his body reacting in such manner? Surely there could be no enjoyment found in this hell.  
The Northman remained silent however there was surely little doubt that He remained poised to defile, a smug sense of self satisfaction radiated from the brute like the crashing of ocean waves. The final straw that broke the tormented pony's paralysis was as simple as the froth of white bubbles oozing around the sludge-like gunk of pre-jizz dribbling from Ribspreader's flexing urethra. Suddenly the lesser male cried out, a shrill howl wrenched from sobbing throat. "No! I refuse to suffer a moment more of this wretched indignation." Biceps, triceps, deltoids, trapezius, teres minor and major all danced upon the lesser's lightly muscled frame, rippling with exertion. How cute, the blasphemous cunt finally seemed to be growing a backbone. Too little, too late. Uppity little fagmare would find it hard to rise, gaining less than an inch of uprightness with each renewed thrust. The ground below squelched and skwicked, the oozing filth grasping and sucking against the shemale's efforts. What little traction had been gained would come at a great cost of exertion to already exhausted muscles. Again the she-fag cried out, defiant in the face of such utterly hopeless situation. "I shan't submit for anyone, least of all not for you. End this morbid game, monster. Release me, I demand this of you at once!"

The Warlord’s cock gave a mighty twitch against the former stud’s withered cocklet, adding another splat of gunk to the yellowish mix of fermented sperm and sterile sissy-juice coating Kelsey’s inner thighs. The he-mare’s neutered balls had lost the ability to produce more than watery droplets of swimmers. Sparse in number and crippled in potency, ‘her’ outright ejaculations all but vanished in just a single spatter of pre from the Warlord’s superior spire. In stark contrast, the stuff constantly churning forth from the Ribspreader’s overproductive testicles was so dense that each individual rope remained solid on exit, each bullish ball so fecund and sizeable that sperm had time to ferment into yellowish fucksludge deep within. Whatever neutered swimmers made it out of Kelsey’s limp twig as it rubbed along the ridge of the Warlord’s cockflare were immediately surrounded by the Northman’s potent overspill. The pony’s indolent sperms were ruthlessly fucked apart by the Warlord’s oversized egg-rapers, the latter’s rapacious senses taking note of nothing but the former’s tamed effeminacy, polar opposites that they were.

The sight of the woman-imitation trying to rise was beheld with an amused smile. The Warlord allowed the little faggot to struggle upwards, shaking and shivering from the exertion and shame. Kelsey was permitted to raise his head up, managed to surpass the limitations of his whore-body and yelp his defiance, proudly and stubbornly. Then the Ribspreader’s mailed fist slammed his face right back into the filthy mud. “I was hoping you’d say that.” His delight-dripping words were underscored by a face upfilled with baleful jocularity. “More obedience might have driven me to go a bit easier on you…” he brazenly lied “... but this way I can thoroughly enjoy the breaking!”

Rough, leather-bound hands fastened on Kelsey’s mane and midriff. Not to prevent futile attempts at fleeing, but simply out of the physical necessity to keep the faggot-filly from being shoved away by the sheer mass of oncoming stud-cock. The Warlord’s bitch-breaking girth was prodding at the sissified pony’s entrance, the flared head thicker than both of poor Kelsey’s balled fists combined. The filth-filled muck squelched beneath the Warlord’s iron step as he adjusted his position, maneuvering his cock to the ideal angle from which to maximize the slow, hole-spreading penetration. “Brace yourself, slut. I’ll be sure to make this as slow and lasting as I can!” A heated breath came from the Warlord’s helm. The sides of his broadly grinning mouth glistened with sheens of spittle as he visibly salivated at the prospect of thoroughly breaking this faggot in.

Inch by terrible inch, second after terrifying second, the tranny’s hole was slowly dipped inwards as that impossible girth shoved against it. Kelsey’s legs were forcibly spread by the encroaching penetration, hormone-enriched asscheeks bouncing with every sharp battering-motion against the fagmare’s virginal ring, stained and glistening with off-white chunks of cum. The Warlord emitted an annoyed grunt, his grips on Kelsey tightening with demand as he gave a final, intense shove forward. With an incensed breath, that turgid battering-ram of a cock punched through the fake-female’s tightness, ‘her’ ring cruelly split apart as a train of cock began slowly sliding into unwilling depths, spewing musky gunk over strained anal walls. "Make sure to scream!" The Ribspreader laughed as he violated the muck-ridden counterfeit of a woman "Attract a crowd! Let the inbred retards of this miserable village follow your mating cries and look upon you! There is one more value you have with your warped figure: These indigent filth-mongers and bottomfeeders that are looked down upon by any passersby, looking at you they can finally understand what it's like to feel superior to something!"

The words had barely left Ribspreader's mouth, settling like lead upon Kelsey's upturned equine ears, before mighty fucksledge crushed meagre resistance offered by tightly wrinkled star. One simple roll of finely muscled hips and that vascular turgidity laid waste unto the cocksucker's virginity. No matter what life had in store for the future of that truly pathetic cunt nothing would ever top this moment for simple humiliation. And scream the tranny did, the sound rebounding against cold stone it came back like fine music to The Warlord's ears. 'Her' voice was already beginning to fray, coerced into such wretched state from the vicious scouring pink bowels were forced to endure. Whether or not the whore's cries would draw a crowd remained to be seen, though knowing the false woman's luck a large crowd would soon intrude on the little privacy they had for themselves.

The filthy twink-mare shuddered in revulsion, sickness, pain and fear. He could feel every last inch of that brutal cock and all of it's immense surface area as it pounded deeper into 'her' moist intenstines. Pink innards were warm to the touch and clenched tightly, contouring to His invading form. The equine slunk further into degradation, collapsing face first once more into the untold filth with a sickly squelch and though some of that fetid muck even befouled the equine's tongue, 'she' did not utter a single cry of opposition... 'her' focus was wrought solely upon the bitch-breaking girth re-sculpting 'her' innards. Such was the effect upon the worthless whorse's psyche that 'her' battered and tortured mind focused not upon the length of inches of dense cock sinking further within but rather upon the sheer uncompromising, asshole boring girth that was, for want of a better word, destroying the she-faggot's boypussy. It turned out only three things were certain in life: death, taxes, and the brutal annihilation of this poofter's manhole.and annihilation was the only correct word for this savage occasion.

Sodomy; buggery, anal sex, emasculation, unholy perversion... whatever turn of phrase one could choose would all but pale in comparison to the harshly vicious reality subjected untowards the snivelling equine cocksucker. This was rape, brutal and efficient and simple. The screams of the lesser male reverberated throughout the neighborhood, punctuated by the clapping of flesh upon flesh, heavyset balls upon the twink-slut's totally sterilized and almost empty sack. Vestigial tranny cock swung to and fro, slapping wetly between jiggling thighs of a delightfully creamy nature. Mud and trash and filth squelched and squicked and slicked as the boy-whore's prone form was ground and sloshed throughout the muck. Inquisitive faces peered from behind slightly turned curtains, the denizens of this forgotten shithole of a village roused to curiosity and perhaps even concern. Ugly, deformed and unwashed were the people of this town though even they had one positive quality. Most of these poor folk had little to nothing and as such had to bind together to survive. They had a sense of community, and with that, a sense of compassion for those in need. Though the folk dwelling in the surrounding homes could not see the freak of nature currently experiencing one of the all time great assrapings, they could indeed hear a woman crying and begging and pleading for help. Fear gripped their hearts, stifled their progress, but soon they would come.

Though for now at least, the streets remained empty.

The intrusion of the pony’s ass was slow. Slow, but inexorable. Not because the Ribspreader was making a misplaced attempt at gentleness. It was simply because Kelsey’s virginal tightness was so unfitting for the monstrous column of cock that was slowly being wedged into him. The massive behemoth of a man wasn’t fucking Kelsey. He was breaking her open. Cold steel-claws exerted a painful grip on the failed studling, keeping the lesser male low to the ground as the Northman grunted and growled above. “Look at you...” He leered at the sight of Kelsey’s cruelly stretched pucker, its inexperienced tightness wrenched apart by fist-thick girth “... really making me work to get myself in there, aren’t you?” The Ribspreader’s voice hissed from the depths of his throat. Iron-coated digits dug into unnaturally supple sissy-meat, continuously dragging the freakish tranny into her ass-destroying rape. A wolfish grin denoted the Northman’s enjoyment as sickening squelchings resounded from the tight seal of Kelsey’s stretched pucker, wet sucking sounds that accentuated the forcible rearrangement of the shemale’s innards. That encroaching column of breeding meat was reorganizing Kelsey’s lower intestines, each inch of vein-clamped cock pulsing and throbbing as it was grimly crammed into the bitch-boy’s unfitting canal. The equine’s prostate was squished beneath the invasive girth, punched and cast aside like a bitch-gland and made to cower beneath an endless advance of raw, masculine dick.

Besides labored growls, the Warlord remained silent as he worked hard to stuff more dick into the tamed faggot. This allowed Kelsey to take in the full range of mortifying sounds that came from the destruction of his ass, intermingled with the tranny’s sobs and the slick scraping of the foul ground beneath the couple. There was the occasional shocked outcry from curious passersby, some confused shouts, but the words reverberating down the alley lacked coherence. The Warlord certainly paid them no mind, a silent smile fastened upon his features as he continued packing cock into his domesticated tranny. A crowd would certainly form in time, and the Northman was going to use the good-minded and devout people of this festering pustule of a village as a means to an end.

After several minutes of stretching, grunting and shoving, the Ribspreader’s advance halted. Kelsey’s abdomen had been filled with cock, her guts punched aside for the sole purpose of giving the sissy-bitch’s tormentor a warm, wet fucktunnel. That flared cockhead was pressing against the mounted once-stud’s stomach from within, bloated with cum from the earlier mouth-rape. Yet, even grotesquely bulging with dick, even filled with so much blood-thumping meat that every one of its veins was clearly expressed through the protuberance of the studling’s abdomen, the tranny-bitch had still only managed to take two-thirds of the Warlord’s bulky masculinity. A foot of dick was irreparably stretching out her insides, yet even more was pulsing and throbbing with eagerness to be shoved balls-deep into her.

“Warped and foul as you are, your only worth lies in the gifts that I granted you… ” A powerful hand reached around, grasping hold of a swaying tit-globe. Unnaturally grown to pendulous proportions as Kelsey’s breasts were, it was only the Warlord’s mighty stature that allowed his hand to effortlessly lift that stack of fake-femininity. “No matter how much you hate me, curse me, cry and wail, there is no denying that your value as a lesser gender’s forgery is only as a convenient hole for a real man.” Grasping hold of a heavy tit-piercing, the Northman emphatically turned the iron ring, twisting the tranny slut’s warped nipple with painful cadence “Your body has become useless for manual labor. Your only worth is as a fuckdoll.”

The undeniable truth planted in the tamed faggot’s head, the Ribspreader slowly began to pull his tumescent manhood backward. Slick, airy sounds emanated from Kelsey’s abused tunnel, once again forced to endure a cruel stretching as that flared tip was scraping the shemale’s walls raw. The retreat was slow, deliberate, letting the emasculated studling feel the sheer distance by which his ass had been hollowed out from the prior intrusion. Soon, that raging cockflare was lodged at the entrance of her ass-cunt, hard and ready to be rammed back inside with force, eager to begin the fuck-tact that would bury the entirety of the Northlander’s mare-tamer down Kelsey’s depths. With his behemoth-thighs readying for a monstrous thrust, the Northman grasped hold of the tamed equine’s tresses as if they were reins. “Any last words? You'll never be the same again after I buried my entirety inside you.”

The sheer heft and bulk of the Northman's monstrous intrusion inside innards already beginning to gape left the forcibly transitioned she-faggot feeling quite nauseous and rather bloated. From the position he had been cowed into the snivelling bitch-boi could even see, let alone feel, every last one of those superficial cock-veins, if such things could be called superficial. Engorged with pulsing blood and extremely prominent upon such a mighty pillar, they snaked all over it's turgid surface to become clearly etched through the failed foal's formerly trim and toned tummy, much to the hideous creature's openly expressed horrified dismay.

The next moments were awash with humiliation and confusion for the breaking fag-sleeve, mind recoiling under the brutish barrage of sensory overload. Every sense flared, and in turn every sense was cruelly punished by the carnal act of sexual domination imposed upon the lesser male by will of the True Male. Of the senses brutallised first and foremost lay that of Touch; every bulging inch of cockmeat scraping alongside moist innards of boi-pussy, every bowel disgorging motion of terrifically flared cockhead. Every yank upon golden tresses earning a bright flare of pain along his scalp, and especially the harsh way the obscene, cursed globe of tit-meat was to be twisted and slapped. Next the sense of Smell betrayed it's owner's mind in kind. Nostrils flared, unwittingly inhaling into heaving lungs the twisted scents of a rape most unholy intermingled with the fetid aroma of dank and filthy alleyway. Sweat entrenched with pheremones oozed from every last fucking pore of the unnatural tranny to provide, by comparison, sweet undertones to the brain-addling stench roiling from The Northener's chiseled body. Taste was no less, as even though the violent subjugation of Kelsey's throat and the defiling of his face had passed, the lingering effects of thickly cloyed and wretchedly yellowed ball-batter could still be felt and tasted upon the queer's lips, tongue, throat and even his fucking teeth. Sight came next, the protuberence of cock-bulge mid-section quite frightening for the former virgin. Last, and not least in the slightest came the assault on his sense of Sound. Every motion imposed upon the twink-slut, no matter how minor, could be heard with crystal clarity by those upright standing equine ears; from the air-gushing sounds of bowel-dredging, to the pitiful slapping of bow-embraced vestigial tranny prick against creamy thighs. The sickly squelching of unknown muck under fingers and palms struggling for purchase, that of the metallic glinting of cursed obsidian nipple rings clattering against metal gloved fingers, and of his own wretched sobbing as the brutish warrior taunted, and jibed, and perhaps worst of all, PROMISED ruination.

It should have come as no surprise to anyone with even two braincells to rub together, that the false-woman fit only for humiliating rape and forced matings with beasts, simply gave up. Kelsey's mind still somewhat resisted shattering, the will to perservere strong even with one as foully unwholesome as this imitation-woman. Unfortunately, even with such foolish sense of self-preservation vaguely imposed by the trans-cuck's battered mind, the ego was, defiled by forced transformation and brutal humiliation, tattered and weak and the flesh lay even weaker still. Even if the worthless crossdresser wanted to mount resistance it would have been snuffed out before it could begin, The Ribspreader's savage strength and overbearing presence a mountainous challenge looming too tall for the pony to scale.

Terror, along a myriad of other emotions, wracked through the tranny's woeful body and the equine wench began to tremor with uncontrolled severity. Kelsey was, visibly with no uncertainty, absolutely fucking terrified. His asshole, that quivering pink star of pre-jizz moistened rape-flesh, winked against The Ribspreader's gaping piss-slit almost as if the beta whore was subconsciously displaying his submission to a dominant male, as if he were inviting The Ribspreader to do just that, spread his fucking ribs. Any power to defy that the worthless studling may have once possessed lay stripped bare. Kelsey was presented with two choices that led to the same terrible outcome. He could advance willingly, and accept the bestial domination that the towering warrior had to give, or he could do nothing and earn the prize of rape. Whichever path he took would irrevocably stain his very soul, unfairly damning him to an eternity of torment and punishment in the Seven Hells. The fag-mare merely gaped stupidly, blubbering witless nothings in response to The Northman's questioning, too terrified to form even the simplest of sentences in a timely manner.

Kelsey felt the grip on his shimmering locks tighten, and the heated battering-ram of turgid fucksledge begin to advance upon his asshole. Forsaken by his own Gods and left to face a life-altering rape with no last-minute hope or salvation finally broke the tranny from his stupidly gib half utterances of confusion. The boy loosed a hearty scream for mercy, only to have his unceremonious rape before a crowd of hateful onlookers commence in spiteful fashion.

“Thought so. Some men are simply servile by nature.” the Ribspreader commented on Kelsey’s babblings, smug satisfaction radiating from his broadly grinning features.

“The smallness of your mind makes you deny this truth.” Mammoth, steel-encased hips thrust forward, beginning a merciless pistoning that would bury the entirety of the Ribspreader’s bitch-breaking monolith inside the twink-slut. That mare-taming girth broke Kelsey open once again, stretching the he-bimbo’s ass beyond healthy levels as inch after inch of brutal cock began sliding down his abused depths. “Your sort needs a proper man to rape some sense into you.” The hand on the she-male’s hair pulled taut in tandem with the grip on her torso, yanking the domesticated faggot. Kelsey’s knees left slick tracks in the filth as he was bodily dragged back into the oncoming train of cock. Growling with contemptuous satisfaction, the Ribspreader drove his monstrous length into the subjugated male’s fuckcanal, cruelly breaching tight confines with wetly squelching thrusts. Whatever tautness or resistance Kelsey could have mounted was brutally fucked apart when the equine’s unnaturally enhanced ass cheeks were thoroughly put to the test, made to withstand the Northman’s ramming bulk. Plush and full as they were, the she-faggot’s creamy thighs jiggled when the Northlander’s heavy ballsack slammed against them, causing the sheer heft and volume of his testicles to smash into Kelsey’s withered bitch-balls. The Warlord’s bullish gonads flexed and churned, endlessly teeming spunkvats encased in a tough, leathery scrotum that dominated the leftovers of Kelsey’s masculinity and made him feel through his smooth little sac just how densely packed the cum inside the Northman’s balls was. It was the perfect opposite to the infertile dribblings Kelsey’s could produce, yellowed, chunky and aching to be unleashed into the slut’s vulnerable depths.

“You are what is used when real women are in short supply.” The equine’s ribbon-bound emasculation could not compare to the utter destruction being wrought upon his wobbling ass. Snarling and shoving, the Warlord’s thrusts came like bestial blows into the sissy slut’s insides, cramming unfitting cock into resized depths. Depths that were never meant to be touched by a cock were cruelly swabbed by an encroaching train of manmeat. The she-male’s guts were progressively bludgeoned into submission by each bowel-churning thrust, set aside to make space for cock and cum.Every brutal crash of the Northman’s hips against the subjugated male’s rear left a mark, slowly but surely carving out the she-male’s tunnel into a cavern for dick, a long curling fuckcanal suited only as a sleeve for cock. “When whores are not available, it is cheap bitches like you that serve as a substitute.”

As the brutal, unnatural mating was commencing, people outside the alleyway had been slowly but surely assembling. Drawn in in no small part by Kelsey’s effeminate squeals, the few that first arrived had not dared to intervene, cowed by the Warlord’s savage appearance. As such, they could only stare in a mixture of morbid fascination and horror as what had looked like a ridiculously voluptuous woman offered herself to such a monster of a man, willfully spreading her cheeks and offering her cunt for the brute to plunder. So small was Kelsey’s bare remnant of a dick that from afar it was simply not visible from the confines of the claimed once-stud’s thighs, limply dangling and drooling in the rough coupling. Alone, the villagers were cowardly, but en masse, bravery quickly festered among them, and soon the murmurs began to ring into the alley that this woman needed aid as clearly no one would willingly endure such a cruel rape.

The Warlord occasionally spared a glance to the growing crowd, counting the number of dim-witted gazes spying down the alley even as the cruel fucking never stopped. When he found their number sufficient, their calloused hands twitching towards torches and pitchforks, the Ribspreader turned to Kelsey “Look at them. They think you are a woman!” A throaty laugh came from his throat, resounding through the alley and making the crowd shrink back at the volume of his mirth. He was laughing at the utter ridiculousness of the thought, the joke of it all. Giving a baleful grin, he stared down at his boy-toy “Let’s disperse that false notion, shall we?”

Powerful hands dragged Kelsey over, scraping her through the mud as the sissy slut’s body was put in full view of the confused crowd. “This is no woman, people.” He addressed the townsfolk directly, his glowing gaze staring directly into frightened eyes. Then, with casual ease, the Ribspreader lifted up Kelsey’s leg, exposing the buttslut’s dicklet, continually bouncing in the rough tact of their mating. “It’s a broken male, so needy for purpose in mind that he chose to be willfully changed to serve real men as a convenient gutter.” The crowd, so sonorous before, now was utterly struck into shocked silence, dozens of eyes staring at Kelsey’s emasculated sissy-dick with shocked disgust. Fully intent on upping the ante, to make it completely clear what Kelsey was, the Ribspreader put his brutish hands on Kelsey’s shoulder, pushing the slut face-down into the dirt and forcing her ass upwards. Given the ideal angle, the Warlord aimed his next fuckthrust downwards, pushing his hips with full might at Kelsey’s prostate. Though it had been bruised during the brutal reorganizing of the equine's guts, the Northman had taken care not to crush the slutty gland just yet, having saved it for the once-stud’s greatest humiliation as that oncoming battering-ram of cock came rushing towards it. The Ribspreader snarled, the crowd shrunk back in horror as eighteen inches of engorged horsedick punched full-force into Kelsey’s p-spot, popping the gland, cementing the tamed studling’s status as a broodmare as she was forced to sputter and waste the last virile dribblings her cock would ever muster in life.

The equine's shame hadn't even begun and yet to Kelsey it felt almost complete, wet tears like flame-licked garnets trickling down jizz-caked cheeks, sparkling dimly in the flickering torchlight. Kelsey, for all his other failings, no doubt continued to surprise the Warlord with his own stupidity. Anyone with half a brain would surely be able to put two and two together to reach a natural conclusion and yet the brutal reality of his situation still escaped this brainless equine trans-tard even as the Ribspreader remained poised above, ready to deliver the final blow to Kelsey's manhood.

For one sublime moment all was silent, the gathered crowd of dimwitted inbreds and backwater yokels shocked into momentary confusion could only watch the depravity playing out before their vulnerable gaze. All eyes were upon the softl-bodied and snivelling brood-faggot now, aghast at the remnants of masculinity flopping between fuck-jiggled thighs. A few of the townsfolk's number began to mill out, thinning the crowd only slightly as a vast remainder of their number stood rooted to the spot, fear and disgust and hatred brewing on their unwashed faces. To them, there was nothing natural about the weeping half-human thing so therefore it's imminent despoiling would certainly appease the Gods, if for no other reason then the gathered townsfolk simply being present to bare witness to the sinful monster's divine punishment. Pickaxes and pitchforks were lowered, though the angry red flames of gathered torches remained aloft, allowing the mercy of darkness no hold over the weakling male's breaking. And then the moment was over, signalled by the discordant song of plate metal and fagmare squeal as sculpted flesh of the northlander clapped the faggots ass-cheeks. Superior human fuckmeat raged, the mighty pillar unquenchable in it's questing to breed and conquer the deplorable freak below. One brutish thrust ensured all the effort needed for savage turgidity to easily squelch the equine's weak male gland into a fucking paste.

The boy's body simply reacted without conscious volition, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be tamed in such a deplorable manner. As his Conqueror's engorged horsecock kept on grinding firmly against the remnants of ruined prostate, the himbo found his only recourse was simply to give in to his defeat. Pleasure crashed throughout that woefully buckling faux-feminine form, surging waves of unwanted lust breaking down the trifling mental resistances hastily put in place. Shrivelled as they were, those grape-sized tranny balls grew seemingly smaller still as they drew tight against quivering taint, drawing the boy's final cumshot forth. Kelsey's pink and distended anus greedily swallowed the Northman's girth even as his own worthless cocklette dribbled out it's last frugal load, a pitiful few spurts of whiteness left to limply drool from flaccid prick to muck-slathered floor below. A fitting end for a bloodline so appallingly disgraceful, a remorseless start to the powerfucking that would strip every last vestige of tattered pride from the forcibly transformed slave.

Kelsey's final orgasm as a man played out much to the disgust of all gathered, magically altered flesh spilling in a manner that, should the fake cunt have been a real woman, would have been appealing to the male gaze... though as perverted and distorted a corruption of womanhood as he was now drew only ire. Creamy boy-udders squished throughout the filth in great swathes, bathing every last inch of monstrous mammaries with the washed out grey of unknown putrescence and discarded food scraps. And still came the everpresent clapping off asscheeks and boypussy upon ruinous man-girth, The Warlord's mighty slab of fuckmeat causing untold damage to previously virgin-hole. Pinkened star squelched lewdly with every maddeningly lust-inducing thrust, gusts of air forced out of those rosy depths by an uncaring, plowing behemoth of a cock. Bowels gripped tightly to the invading gut-punching shaft, ruthlessly shoved aside for every inwards stroke as centimetres of sloppily moistened pink innards were pulled so tautly over that monstrous girth that the she-fag cockwarmer's asshole began to fucking prolapse, an inch at first though overtime would surely worsen.

Kelsey’s climax-clenching depths did not slow the Ribspreader’s cruel pace in the slightest. Experienced with popping lesser males, the Northman used the sissified equine’s helpless bucking to drill his entire monster into that needy fuckchannel. Dirt squelched and metal clanged as the Warlord’s powerful hands pushed down hard on Kelsey’s shoulders, grinding the equine’s face into the filth-sodden ground while the pony’s ass was raised to take the full brunt of the Northman’s gut-wrecking pounding. A few short thrusts ensured that the tamed male’s gland was thoroughly crushed beyond hope for recovery, forcing those hormone-famished balls to empty their final watery droplets, before the Champion really went at the docile slut’s ass. More than a foot and a half of vein-ribbed, fist-thick cock were slammed in and out of Kelsey’s ass; the Warlord was making full use of the ruined bitchboy’s bountiful assmeat to put his titanic weight into every thrust, letting his balls slap against jiggly thighs with burdensome ballast.

Finally, the Warlord gave a threatening bellow, and Kelsey was made to feel how that fist-sized cockflare widened further yet deep inside his fucked-out innards, becoming a rigid, hole-stuffing seal. Eighteen inches of bullish horsemeat sank balls-deep into the tamed twink’s prolapsed ass, letting those mighty balls mash against Kelsey’s withered pouch as they began to contract and pulse. Filled to the brim as those burdensome spunkvats were, the Northman’s gonads visibly jumped and swelled as they began to unload their heavy volume. Densely packed sperm-bulges were pumped into the monstrous shaft, stretching the equine’s overstrained mating-tunnel further as those fat loads raced through. “Take it, you worthless slut!” The Warlord growled through filed teeth as his flare gaped wide open in Kelsey’s vulnerable depths, the Northman’s hips ramming onwards further, slamming his sludgepump in just a little deeper. “Take your breeding!” Finally, the first of many bulges came through, blasting Kelsey’s snugly fitting insides with hyperdense ropes of cum. So thick and enriched with sperm was the stuff from the Warlord’s balls that the naked eye could have made out the oversized tadpoles wiggling in the gunk. Nigh-solid in consistency, the ball-sludge burst into Kelsey’s innards with audible sounds, and the foremost viewers of the crowd scrunched their faces in disgust as they heard those sickening ‘Pffffft’ sounds emanating inbetween the grunts and squelching from the perverse rutting before them.

The Warlord thoroughly rode the ruined manwhore’s ass, filling Kelsey with load after load of hole-clogging nutgunk. The sheer volume of the stuff forced an overspill to seep from the tight seal of the himbo’s broken ass-ring, letting rivulets of ballsludge run over the raw edges of Kelsey’s prolapse before dribbling down to the ground. Some flowed over the overbred sissy’s perineum to accumulate on his crippled sac, anointing the neutered bitch-balls with a real man’s virile essence as their owner was mercilessly fertilized. Kelsey’s insides were swamped in potent white, and the Warlord’s powerful swimmers immediately set to the task of burrowing deep, corrupting the tamed male’s depths into becoming a seedbed fit for brutal poundings.

Minutes passed before the Warlord’s climax finally abated, before those heavy balls of his finally stopped their rhythmic pulsing and swelling. The pressure was taken off Kelsey’s upper body as the Northman pulled his sated mare-mounter out of the bitchboy’s hole, emitting grotesque, stomach-churning noise as the fat flare swabbed over abused, cum-soak intestine on its way out. With a dim ‘plop’, the Warlord stepped aside and let the crowd of morbidly fascinated townsfolk look at the result. Kelsey’s was a ravaged, cum-splattered mess of matted fur, jiggly meat and dripping white, his once-virginal hole irreparably ruined into a prolapsed orifice whose gaping insides would have been clearly visible to the onlookers had it not exuded a steady stream of yellow-fermented gunk.

“Raise that ass, slut.” the Warlord addressed Kelsey as he casually let his half-hard, dripping dick dangle over the broken twink-bitch “Present yourself to your adorers. Show them what a tamed male looks like.”

Never before had the mostly devout folk of this destitute and insignificant little village bore witness to such carnal baseness. Some could stomach the Gods-defying affair no longer and simply began to mill out from the still growing crowd though these pious few were in the extreme minority, simple clergymen who knew the wretched creature stricken throughout the alleyway's filth was a Godless temptress whom would suffer the ultimate punishment one day, perhaps hopefully soon. The rest of the populace of this forgotten town found themselves rooted to the spot, captivated as one might be by a particularly gruesome and wholly one sided fight at a tavern, and now, with the knowledge that the once-presumed 'woman' lay sprawled throughout the slime below was in fact a man... well, now the gathered crowd simply could not turn away no matter how wantonly wicked the scene would be.

At first the wanton turbo-faggot could not obey, the physical exertion of being broken in body and mind and soul leaving the permanently limpened twink-cuck ravaged into a state of exhaustion who's only response was to lay defeated as the continued fermentations of densely packed and richly yellowed cocksnot gurgled and churned within his utterly blown out innards, squirming sperm the size of tadpoles and just as slimy to the touch wriggled restlessly throughout pink bowels and jizz-swollen stomach. Kelsey's mind was left to recoil under the constant dual-pronged attack of shame and carnal sensation until, overtaxed by the brutal raping and savagely jeered tauntings it merely gave up on it's vulgar and singularly stupid attempts at justifying his continued masculinity. As wriggling, bulging sperm and greasy nutsludge churned within and over naked rear the disformed freak finally realized the truth. Kelsey Swallows was neither man, and certainly not woman. Kelsey Swallows was an abominable presence of sin and lust, fit only to do The Warlord's cruel biddings. Kelsey, for all intents and purposes was lower than even a faggot in this brutal world, the equine twink-slut now resembling little more than a living fucktoy for it's new God's pleasure. The pony bitch never had a chance, and had lost spectacularly.

Once proud stallion now wrought gruesomely low by foolish defiance simply embraced his defeat, the studling's limp dicklette drooling a constant sticky mess from it's shrivelled peak as his mind realised he had gambled everything and lost. 'Perhaps,' the broken meatslave thought cruelly, 'fate had always intended for me to be nothing more this. I am truly nothing, a natural born L O S E R.' Defeated, neutered, with obscenely overgrown tits, covered from head to toe in food scraps and muck and sperm (some parts dried and cold, others fresh, sticky and diffused with heat), and with a crowd having witnessed the rape that broke his mind he lay only momentarily. The entire sordid ordeal was quite a lot to take in, his conscious mind struggling under the duress of his latest realisation. The bitch-boi was simply a natural born L O S E R and it seemed the Fag-mare's station in life was to obey and disgrace himself.

Greyish-brown globs of muck squelched and shifted beneath the failed tranny as it shifted in place to offer a better view of his broken in body to the gathered crowd. As thick as it was, the tranny's thighmeat jiggled with every slight motion, accentuated nicely by the matching floppings of neutered and bow-entwined cock which seemed to have actually shrunk a fraction of an inch under the toxic deluge of the Northener's seed, those squirming tadpoles devouring the last vestiges of masculinity from that limpened twig. Magically enhanced boi-tits dragged throughout the muck as once again the pathetic freak shifted, trails in the slimy filth carved by rockhard nipples sprouted, soft little muck canyons through the alleyeay floor. Soon, Kelsey was facing away from his audience of revolted onlooker's, his fat ass thrust proudly up into the air, with thighs parted and cheeks spread under fiercely gripping mud-soaked fingers, fatty globes of assmeat lay yanked far apart to expose the destroyed, cum-oozing wreck of his prolapse, and the gentle curves of a pathetically withered cocklette hanging limp, it's matching perineum and an emptily swaying neutered sack. Those hands would clamp down harder, fingers mercilessly digging into rounded cheeks to spread and pull wider, further exposing the ruined crater of equine boypussy to the horrified crowd whom stood rooted to the spot. Oozing cocksnot spilled from the distended pink ring on display, noisily slopping about such brutally devestated backside. Some of the men in the crowd looked as though they would be struck sick by the unholy sight, still others grew even further morally outraged their knuckles tightening around whichever tool of lynching they'd brought to the aid of what had originally been thought to be a young maiden. Most simply revelled in the foul sights they had unkowingly gathered to bear witness to, smirking as the steel clad behemoth carried out holy punishment among the mentally ill faggot whom continued to debase and humiliate himself.

Those of righteous mind, with honest and truly moral character, made a show of raising an eyebrow before slinking away. Their silence agreed with the tormentor and condemned the victim. What was left were increasingly leering, contemptuous visages, baring a variety of rotten teeth through disfigured grins as the twink-slut swung his ruined ass to their judgment. Jiggly thighs coated with rank nutsewage bounced to the beady-eyed pleasure of simple men and women. The sounds of emphatic spitting reached the dank enclosure of the alley, the crowd’s disgust almost palpable through the dank enclosure of the alley. Whispers roiled through the assembly, barely suppressed intonations that if this guy was clearly begging to be a degenerate fucktoy, then clearly the iron giant’s tender care was only right and proper.

The Warlord watched the display with calm amusement, his heavy cock hanging low and twitching half-hard between his legs. His burdensome gonads were already swelling again, hard at work at brewing and broiling another batch of toxic ballglop. He let Kelsey wag his prolapsed mess of an ass, let him wiggle his withered remnant of a dick as the muck shifted and cracked beneath them by the weight of the boy-bitch’s mountainous tits. Boredom was slowly creeping across his features, and before long a massive hand grabbed hold of Kelsey’s cum-and-muck-lathered mob of hair. Carelessly handling the broken male, the Ribspreader forced the slut to squat before his master’s groin, bringing the he-hag eye to eye with the half-hard object of his destruction. Iron-coated fingers cruelly tore at the boy toy’s scalp, making those pierced breasts wobble underneath his drooling pipe of a cock.

“You know, I was going to fuck your tits next…” his grunting tone meandered through bored annoyance, spoken with enough volume just for the crowd “... but I do have standards. I don’t stick my dick into outright dirt.” Muck and filth had mixed with his deleterious spunk, causing a foul-smelling crust to form upon the equine’s matted fur. Had Kelsey’s mind and nostrils not been numbed by the raw stench of unwashed masculinity from the Ribspreader’s sweaty manhood, he might have tried to wrinkle his nose. “So, let’s give you a bit of cleaning first, shall we?” The Northman pointed his colon-splitter at the she-man’s cleavage. A piercing stench wafted from its gaping pisshole, even acrider than the stuff Kelsey had been made to imbibe earlier. It was ammonia, a stench befitting a male restroom, brain-engraving in its aggression, but different from his potent spunk. “A bit of water too, you haven’t drank in a while.” He laughed at his own tasteless joke as he waved his cockhead before Kelsey’s eyes, the sounds of his bladder unloading becoming horrifyingly evident.

“Enjoy.” Without further warning, a whip-like stream of piss blasted into the domesticated sissy’s face, splattering over his dirt-matted features. Continuous and powerful, the Warlord directed his spewing manhood onto the male bitch’s tits, hosing down those grime-encrusted knockers with pint after roiling pint of rank, steaming yellow.

The congregation of gawking simpletons left crowding the run-down alleyway's mouth would, unbeknownst to them, be treated to the show of their misbegotten lifetimes this dank and foul evening. Standing as one and boldened by the whorish display of the broken down homosexual at their feet the scraggly and destitute bastards surged closer to the action, intent on witnessing every evil and sinful act the domesticated sissy would be forced through. There was no love held for the raped faggot, not within the chittering minds of these backwards townies, and their were no kind words for the equine upon their lios as they watched with hateful eyes and spoke in hushed tones. The warrior before them they saw as a divine punisher sent to smite the worthless twink before them, his holy retribution and subsequent humiliation no doubt in their collective minds the cruel beginnings of brutal conquest to be made upon that disfigured and twisted body. And so they sat and watched, the orange lights of flickering flames lighting their ugly, peering, stupid faces.

Meanwhile the doomed tranny offered himself entirely to the brutish Northerner, kneeling prostate as though he were a dutiful worshipper in a temple. The command came and the stupidly-lusting fairy obeyed, enraptured glee of the msot exually proclivitive kind etched upon his nut-sewage defiled features. Unbelievably the kneeling she-boy was as braindead as he looked, as globes of swollen titty-meat larger then his fucking head were raised for inspection upon struggling cupped palms, bitterly weak forearms quivering under the back-breaking weight of those monumentous globes of rape-meat, oversized protrusions rising from heaving chest as the cuntish little whore sucked down pheremone infused lungfuls of fuck-tainted oxygen. How the mentally ill degenerate would manage to walk with those things was beyond a fucking mystery to him, though no doubt he was enabled at least in some part by the heavy black iron rings which skewered those puffy, pinkened, and erect nipple caps as the metal glinted evilly under the torchlight. Suddenly and with absolutely no regard for the boy's wellbeung a golden stream of pungent urine erupted all over the sinful she-fag's execrated face... no, erupt was too kind a word for the merciless torrential downpour of bitterly yellowed liquid the brave and gallant Northman would subject the miscarriage of a male too. Left to heel, kneeling at his master's feet like a good mutt, the morally impoverished wench caught the brain-eroding spray full across his face, and in particular the fetid waste liquid punched straight for vulnerable orbs of wide opened eyes. In fact the torrent was almost as strong as a closed-fist punch, brutally snapping the objectified and mortified sissy's face backwards. No doubt the worthless whore would soon be suffering from whiplash. The pain that followed was only matched by the shame the woeful little fuckwit, pride burning just as heavily as those now bloodshot eyes. And yet, the mentally ill male would dare not to wipe that bitter spill from his face nor even at least batter his eyelashes for fear of upsetting his newfound God. The dishonored male's slender and supple musculature flexed only slightly, rippling below fur and skin surrounding his clavicle as the disgraced turbo-faggot, with teeth clenched tightly shut from the effort, fought back against the scaturient overflow of repulsive piss until once again he remained upright. Words boomed from above, barely heard over the stream of urine thundering throughout upturned ears, thought the jist was crystal clear. As a being of lesser station the tit-faggot's set task was simple. Consume his God's piss... Humiliate himself further still.

Kelsey had been, to put it plain and simply, utterly brutalized under such heavily gushing piss and he now bore the no doubt permanent marking of his vicious God. The titty-boi, covered from head to toe under soaked fur reeked of ammonia and nutgunk, the scents intermingling so heavily, so diffused upon his flesh he knew he would never be able to wash the fetid fuckstench from his body. Kelsey hadn't just been broken, correctively raped, and had his entire worldview shattered the boy had fucking L O S T in the most decisive way possible. His manhood lay broken and soft, his nutsack lay empty, utterly castrated by the Northman's infinitely more potent seed and his prolapsed boicunt protruded at least half a foot from his permanently gaped asshole. Quite simply, he would never return to normalcy. And so, knowing his former life was destroyed and broken beyond a shadow of a doubt, the crossdressed pony slut opened his gaping maw to take that explosive stream of foul urine head on, spluttering and choking almost immediately as the stinking stream touched upon his tongue. It's taste was indescribable, the most putridly tongue shrivelling filth ever conceived of by the Gods. His nostrils did wrinkle now, as the taste alone caused his face to painfully contort into a mask of disgust. Stomach churned and roiled, flipping upon itself time and time again, the wretched urgencies of subconscious desperate to make the weaker male lose his lunch. Foolishly Kelsey attempted to flee, swiftly yanking his skull back and away from the overwhelming fervent spray of piss ans was immediately punished for his action, scalp singing with fire as firm grasp of iron-gauntlet clad hands held him firmly by his hair. Whiplash battered neck swung immediately back into the oncoming yellowed blasts, fresh mouthfuls of ammonia tinted horror flooded gaped maw. Tears rained freely down the boy's face to be washed away by bitter stinking piss-streams. Even now, at the height of the twink-whore's defilement, his subconscious mind furthered the punishemnt as the she-man inadvertently choke-swallowed bitterly hot mouthfuls of the fetid liquid. The sound of masturbation arose from the crowd more openly now, the depraved inbreds gathered thoroughly enjoying the he-demon's brutal ordeal, knowing in their small minds one immutable truth. The succubus whore before them was doomed to live the rest of his life as a worthless pile of fuckmeat, an object built purely for the most brutally degrading sex, with man and beast and monster alike.

The grip on the boy-bitch’s scalp only tightened as he was turned to and fro in the incoming piss-stream. The proffered mouth was quickly forced to guzzle down load after load of the steaming yellow liquid. So acrid and piercing in its flavor was the rank stuff from the Warlord’s bladder that it was clear anything hit by this bestial urine would always smell of him. Worse even than the tongue-biting taste was the sheer temperature of the stuff; it was so hot as to be near boiling point as it flooded down the equine eunuch’s airpipe in a steam-exuding deluge. It was practically burning the domineering foulness into the submissive male’s tastebuds, ensuring that the tamed she-man would never be able to taste something without the bitter after-aroma of a true man accompanying every flick of eunuch’s yellow-stamped tongue. Kelsey’s mouth and throat were permanently stench-marked as a convenient toilet for piss and cum, a ready hole to be lazily dragged upon cocks for a handy release.

The Warlord’s hand pulled the kneeling slut’s scalp back, making him present those fat-grown fuck-globes that hung from his unbalanced torso. Filth-encrusted from the brutal pounding earlier as they were, the Northman’s high-pressure stream flooded over the equine’s tit-valley with audible impact. Fur matted and permanently discolored by various unspeakable substance-mixtures, the thick layer of filth was nonetheless mostly carried away into the puddle that was slowly forming around Kelsey’s feet. Thick and enriched for demeaning purposes, the Warlord’s urine didn’t simply seep into the dank alley dirt, but rather it settled as another layer on the ground around the yoked equine’s figure, steaming liquid slowly cooling into swampy stuff that left a permanent mark of taint upon this spot of rotten earth. As the stream began to finally abate, the Ribspreader led the final splashings upon Kelsey’s dicklette, letting the emasculated shrivel twitch and limply bounce in the overbearing fetidness. Had it still somehow retained hardness from the prostate-breaking pounding earlier, the Warlord’s potent marking ensured that the horse-sissy’s groin was advertised as an effete and emasculated limpling.

A mixture of the bravest and most depraved townsfolk slowly crept closer into the alley, many of them reaching into patchy pants. With gnarled fingers clumsily wrapped around their filthy cocks, the sickening display of the she-man readily drinking piss and taking the golden shower over his unnatural curves only proved the prevalent fact that the slut was asking for this demeaning treatment. Every single bit of whore-grown flesh was made to entice real men into sin, every inch exposed and jiggly like a parody of a real woman’s body, but the needy eunuch clearly hadn’t anticipated that the steel giant would give him exactly what he asked for and far more. Dirt squelched beneath hole-ridden soles as the horny degenerates among self-righteous inbreds of the town slowly waddled closer, pig-like eyes glaring with hate for the eunuch and instinctual deference to the giant. They still kept a nominal distance, their simple minds wrestling with fear before the hulking Northman and loathing for the kneeling manwhore.

With his bladder momentarily emptied, the Champion grasped his fat erection by the root, presenting the piss-dripping flare before Kelsey’s face. Letting the foul musk waft with lung-filling intensity, the Warlord commanded “Use those tits for the only purpose they have, slut.”

Fate was a brutal mistress, and had Kelsey's mind not been smashed to rubble and ruin under Ribspreader's expertly administered behemoth sledges of humiliation and sexual ruin, the sissified queer would have known himself as the perfect example of Fate's cruelty. Kelsey had failed as a man, every last talent and trait attached with masculinity non-present in his withered form. As a woman he had never had a chance, sporting a withered, bow-twined cocklette rather than the main redeeming quality of the lesser sex; a womb. No, he was something even lesser than a woman, an unfrogivable abomination wrought through witchcraft and curses, an affront to all of the Gods of all of the cultures that spread from sea to glittering sea. Pathetic limpling, hellbound disgrace, musk-deluded cock-addict, fuckstench polluted urinal and receptacle for viscous and yellowed nutsludge. Kelsey was below even the lowest of humanity, rendered an object built solely for the most insane bouts of hate-fuelled breeding sessions. He was an object of scorn as clearly evidenced by the hateful glares thrown in his direction by the openly masturbating, squalor-living, filth farming denizens of this 'town.' The squelched sounds of hands stroking slick penises lay heavy upon the still air, echoing darkly in upturned equine ears. Unknown rankness accumulated around the boy-thing's knees and calves, permanently etching the short clipped fur a fetid shade of yellow-grey.

Warmly delicate hands washed clean by high-pressure urine-jetstream solidly grasped around the obscene thickness of that still turgid flare, guiding it's piss drooling firmness towards his own face, with palms and fingers somehow softened by the impromptu moisturizer of burning piss, stinking nutslop and rancid alley-filth gently massaging along the prominently bulging veins. The Northman's savage girth was raised upon weakly quivering arms until at last it's brutish load could be lifted, not towards those plump and worshipful lips, but instead the visage defiling meatslab would be hefted towards piss-moistened nostrils. Fake woman he might be it seemed the pony-twink at least had enough sensibility left within his musk-scorched braincage to at least complete his mental ruination. Kelsey's face which had once been pristine and admittedly almost cute now lay plainly in the Northman's glowering gaze and harsh scrutiny. The boy's lips were split, mascara-tears and makeup stains polluted his features, semen had fouled and ruffled his fur and matted his mane, and stinking hot piss had scoured every inch of that face to a wet and golden sheen, exposing cock-administered-bruised features. The boy leant forth, guided by the one goal his rattled mind deemed fitting in this trying ordeal, to shatter his own mind into complete and warped subservience to his newfound God. Moist nostril pressed against that still piss leaking urethra and the lustful faggot huffed deeply, snorting the last remnants of brain-scouring, self-worth dissolving, ammonia-stinking ambrosia straight into his own lungs. A blast of acridity scorched the tender folds of a throat still recovering from a brutal face-fucking, making eye's water and the boy's despicable form recoil and splutter, fresh ropes of warm drool erupting from nostrils and maw alike to splatter all along the Northener's beautiful groin. Clearly the eunuch was as fucking stupid as he appeared, to be so idiotic as to willingly snort the dreg-remnants of a bladder no doubt as large as a wild stallions.

After quite some time those choking spasms finally ground to a halt, much to the dismay of the gathered villagers, as the explosion of motion had caused every supple inch of the she-man's whorish body, ripened with fat in all the right places, to jiggle and dance madly. The crossdressing-twink could only kneel in place, gazing upwards with a head cradled upon the rickety foundations of a shaken neck: understandable considering the slimy weight of flared turgidity sprawled directly over the whore's ruinously defiled face. Panting now, the overexerted turbo-faggot struggled to rise, knees buckling and squelching in the swampy muck. "[i]SSSKKKkkkwwwwwwwuuuuiiiillcchh!! SCCHLLLuurrpPPpsch!" Poor little worn-out sissy could barely lift himself now, struggling to lift the back-breaking mounds of overgrown boytits, those slickened globes of udder-meat finally coming to graze against Ribspreader's Ribspreader. Weakened hands grasped the underside of those mountainous mammaries, and placing undue strain over what little pectoral muscle mass he had left, the bimboi slut lifted with the last failing vestibules of his strength until at long fucking last those milky globes fell around brutish girth to engulf The Northman's masculine fervor in the soft warmth of artificially grown boy-tits.

There could be no mistaking the faggot's only fleeting worth in life now.  
Kelsey Swallows, once a proud studling and fledgeling alchemical apprentice, lay reduced to naught but a slab of meat to be willingly raped and violently degraded.

The Warlord’s bestial fuck-scepter sank between Kelsey’s unnatural fuckbags. Black-mottled studmeat parted the domesticated sissy’s udders with consterned force, demanding her attention with indignant demand. The fact that it had taken this broken bitch so long to wrap his chest-weights around a superior cock warranted a punishment in and of itself. “Breasts like these were grown only for sin. What springs from corruption, will always remain such.” He exclaimed as he reached down to let a mailed hand glide across Kelsey’s heavy stack of twink-tit. Metal-clad fingers sank deep into the underside of weighty faux-feminity, lifting it against his shaft as his cock spewed a thick dollop of musky white inside that chest-valley. A bleak chuckle emanated from the plated giant as he momentarily addressed the encroaching men that slowly crept their way into the alley, braving stink and sight alike “They defy nature. They ridicule the decrees of your gods.” He taunted Kelsey, letting those back-breaking weights on the shemale’s chest envelop his turgid maleness. “My patrons find them amusing. Every screech you make- every pang of self-loathing, depraved delight and lust, it all feeds my masters. Aren't you happy? I turned you into a living fetish for their favor.”

His bestial shaft added its own potent weight to the tranny-outcroppings on Kelsey’s chest, forcing the squatting slut to bear an impossible weight. Before the docile sissy could fall back into the muck, the Warlord’s hand exerted an annoyed grip on the equine’s mane, forcing him to stay up and do his job. “Use that chest for what it was made.” He grunted with an emphatic rolling his hips, letting the reeking tip of his cock spew yellowed sludge over Kelsey’s collarbone. The force of his mammoth form would have easily punted the sissy back into the alley-dirt, but the Warlord simply kept Kelsey upright by savagely pulling on his mane. The equine’s cum-caked hair was being properly repurposed into a handlebar to let her do the only thing she was fit for: Pleasuring a man, giving the fat throbbing hardness between his tits a convenient relief.

The crowd’s front-goers, quite clearly thinking more with their angry erections than anything else, dared to enter the semi-circle that had formed around the depraved pair. Beady eyes set into unevenly grown sockets stared at that steel giant with frightful deference. But the Warlord gave no sign of hostility, his efforts focused entirely on violating Kelsey’s disposable chest-growths, and so the degenerates amongst regressives began closing in, cocks bare and clutched in filth-crested fingers. The Ribspreader cared little for them, and Kelsey couldn’t afford to, as his behemothic form began to saw his bitch-breaking girth in and out of the she-eunuch’s udders. The rune-stamped rings on her teats emitted dull metallic clinks as they impacted on the plates of the Warlord’s legs, accentuating each heavy shove of his hips. By now, the ram-like helm of his fucksledge was fitfully crashing against and into Kelsey’s mouth, splurting its freshly-fermented gobbets of nutsludge into her mouth, over her tits. His eyes had turned into stern slits beneath his helm, casting a judging gaze that would only ever find the eunuch wanting. Beyond keeping Kelsey in place by tight-gripping force on his mane, he remained silent. He had given his command, and the slut would take it, with each fleshy slap of cum-slick cock crashing through his tits and punching into his face.

Plate metal crashed and clanked in haphazard timing, a discordant chiming spurred on by the vehement thrusts of marble-hewn hips. Now a raucous din resounded throughout the densely packed alleyway, a symphony befitting the sinful display. Metal clamored and the distasteful he-mare filth grunted, mighty globes of warm tit-meat jostled with every single thrust given by The Ribspreader, accentuated by the constant and brutish slaps of flared cockhead against dazed tranny face. The himbo rapeseleeve sputtered with each thrust, pretty little face knocked about this way and that by ruthlessly battering fuckhammer, tresses of piss-fouled hair flinging with each consecutive snap-motion of the boy's skull, sweat and drool and slopped pre-nut showering down over the faggot's disgraceful form. Barely toned neck musulature of equine fuckrag strained against the deluge of powerhouse cockblows, struggling to fight against the strength of a real man, to no avail the boy-slut attempted and failed to right his whorish visage and offer trashy depths of his maw to the object of his domestication. " Plap-plap-slap... PLAP-SLAP-PLAP-CLAPCLAPCLAPSLAPCLAPSLAPCLAP!" A passing outsider would need only two guesses to divine the source of those fleshy poundings should he hear them. So raw now was the cacophony of worship that the only possible answers to such a question could only be a violent fist fight or a brutal, honour tarnishing bout of hate fucking.

Kelsey's face was a fucking mess, greased with piss and fouled with the slimy essence of nut-dredge soon to be, girthy strands of throatslop and drool intertwined along the entirety of the lower half of his face spilling from nostrils and plush lips alike, and finally one eye lay bruised from the onslaught of face-punching powerthrusts needlessly administered. Through this squinting eye the needy little boy-whore saw The Northman's harsh words rang true. They were encircled by the disparaged and vile wretches of this one-horse town, and he had indeed been reduced to entertainment for the unwashed horde. Cocks slicked in gnarled hands, purple mushroomed heads glistened with pre-cum, tangled bushes of oily pubic tufts cushioned the beating, stroking hands for their simple-minded owners. Kelsey should have been, and in fact was, disgusted with how low he had fallen... and yet, at the sight of these befouled peasants pleasuring themselves the enslaved sissy felt pride well up within his heart. Even wrought so low in this malformed and God's defying state the hell-bound queer still had purpose on this cruel earth, if only as a masturbatory aid to his superiors. With renewed purpose came a renewal of strength, a brief spurt of adrenaline coursing through exhausted muscles. Fingers dug firmly into the plush underside of his obscenely meaty boy-tits to hoist the soft and spuriously jiggling fuckmounds more firmly around his God's engorged swelling, grazing the furred orbs of fat and flesh all around vein-ridden turgidity. No more would this be a simple tit-fucking but a full blown titty-wanking, the himbo spurred on by his own downfall. Flesh smacked, metal clanked and cursed obsidian rings jostled ruthlessly, each vigorous clapping of fakely grown tits against those branded iron clasps sending electrical jolts coursing throughout the she-man's defiled form, magic-surges coalescing at his withered groin to shrink that pathetic bow-clad pricklet further. Soon the faux-cunt would be left with a truly laughable cock, if the vestigial mass could indeed even be referred to as such, it's length only two and a half inches permanently marking Kelsey as an object rather than a man.

No amount of showering could ever possibly clean the foul stink from this boy's hide now, Kelsey was doomed to wear the stench of his failure as a man until he drew his dying breath. Evil magicks continued to twist and corrupt the freakish abomination into the perfect object of sexual desire, the cost plain to all who would cast their pitying, or hateful gaze upon the boy. Cursed to live the remainder of his life as a man and yet not a man, cursed to defy the Gods and the very natural order itself, cursed to be an object of scorn and ridicule and lust. These were the prices the whore had been forced to pay, all in order to keep his worthless life. Kelsey finally understood that some fates could indeed be worse than death. How could he not? He was living through one. And that thought alone would, in future, corrupt the failed sissy to further depths of depravity. For now Kelsey's shattered mind was too preoccupied with vainly attempting to right his head against The Ribspreader's jackhammering hip-thrusts to engorge his punished lips over the still piss drooling flare punching against his face.

With violent yanks on the tranny’s mane, the Warlord aided Kelsey’s dim-witted attempts at aligning his head and give that face-punching fuck-scepter the worship it was inherently owed by twinksluts such as him. Unnaturally bulging tit-meat was casually smacked and forced to spread around his invading girth, each thrust accompanied by metallic clangs as Kelsey’s metal-ringed nipples were repeatedly squashed against the alpha male’s armored legs. The sissy’s cleavage was coated with moisture as it swallowed most of the Ribspreader’s thick shaft. But his cock was so long it emerged from the top of the tamed tranny’s cleavage, long enough to reach his mouth, long enough for him to wrap his plump lips around the head and pleasure it with his piss-reeking mouth. Still, it proved difficult to fit his dripping battering-ram into Kelsey’s proffered cavity, the slut’s unbalanced figure jiggling and wiggling with the unceasing force of his thrusts.

He could have certainly slowed down for a moment to fit himself inside the tamed eunuch’s mouth. But there was no care a man like him had to waste on this broken boytoy. Just being allowed to slobber all over and worship a true male’s cock was all reward that a limp-dicked eunuch could wish for, and the Warlord was going to brutalize the lesser male into fulfilling his responsibilities as a balldrainer. As such, he left it to the domesticated equine to give that wide-flared glans the warm mouth it demanded, his firm yanks using Kelsey’s drenched mane as a natural handlebar. Each failure was punished with a firm face-punch from that rigid manhood, steely cockflesh slamming into Kelsey’s features. Reeking studmeat smashed and squelched wetly into the twinkmare’s cheeks, forehead, nose and even eyes, leaving a battered fucktoy. His bruises marked him as a proper man’s broken-in ball-reliever through trial and error; it was a notion that was only reinforced when every time the failed studling’s head snapped back from a particularly harsh cock-thrust, the Warlord’s mane-gripping hand imperiously wrenched the tranny’s face back into the path of his battering-ram.

“Hurry up already. Use that mouth of yours for what it’s made for.” He grunted tersely, emphatically slamming his cock into Kelsey’s face with every word. His demeanor had shed the ravenous hunger from before, replaced with a cold glare that balanced natural contempt with bored indifference. As far as he was concerned, the bitch was a toy to be used until broken beyond repair, a failed male through and through, and all that remained was to ingrain that undeniable truth into Kelsey’s cockwarped mind until the equine’s holes would become too baggy and stretched out even for the Ribspreader’s girth. When that time came, in months if not weeks of gut-wrecking fucking, the Warlord would decide what to do with the worthless slut, and it was unlikely to be for Kelsey’s betterment.

A rank mixture of spunk and piss turned the valley of the boybitch’s chest-mounds into a welcoming cocksleeve. Aided by the fagmare’s frail hands, those heavy tits perfectly swabbed along the Warlord’s vein-riddled behemoth, made to mold around every savage motion of his sculpted hips against the he-bitch’s spineburdens. Droplets of cum and urine were flung with every impact of tranny tits and sissy face against the alpha male’s greasy cock. His balls audibly swung and slapped against the underside of Kelsey’s breasts, swollen and musky with another batch of slut-marking nutdredge.

The approaching mongrels, emboldened by the steel giant’s apparent lack of deterrence towards them, eagerly crowded around Kelsey’s squatting figure. Filthy cocks jutting from patchworked pants and fisted by gnarled fingers were eagerly aimed at the submissive pony; a respectful berth was given to the Champion as much in deference of his righteousness as it was in simple-minded fear. They leered at Kelsey through cataract-riddled eyes and bared yellowed teeth into venomous grins, eagerly stroking off to the tit-fucking mancubus’s taming. By the time the Warlord’s fist-thick flare was finally thrust into Kelsey’s mouth, chunky spooge dribbling from the gaping glans as it prepared itself to empty his flavorful ball-slurry, the inbred wretches around them readily shot off their own defective spew. With the Warlord lodging his cockcrown into Kelsey’s maw, his testicles pulling up, rhythmically pulsing and swelling as they pumped, the broken eunuch was simultaneousely turned into a public spunk-canvas for the lowliest wretches in region.

Unwillingly transformed into an abomination, forcefully castrated by the vastly superior seed of almost demi-god like being, subjected to public humiliation, degraded beyond fairness, made to suffer vast sexual perversions and now forced into enduring this chief indignity at the hands of these filth-stained wretches? The equine now fully grasped his new lot in life, and rather then turn and flee the once-studling allowed truth to break over his profaned form and to set his corrupted mind at ease. Kelsey's entire existence had been leading up to this, to the moment he would freely and completely surrender himself to The Ribspreader. The fake woman knelt gurgling and choking, spewing wretched strands of thickened throatslime and mucus from nostrils and maw, coating the beastly slab of fuckmeat with foul slickness, head maneuvered with the expert ease provided by powerful gauntlet clad hand as untold inches of drool coated, nutsludge encrusted, piss soaked manhood skewered and retreated ad nauseum into moist cavernous ddepthsof tamed sissy's esophagus. Never before had the Southlands seen such a violently domineering, brutally over the top sexual domestication as that of the freshly cowed faggot. Perhaps they never would again.

Previously satisfied the townsfolk now grew disgusted with themselves and what they had done, slipping from the fleeting moments of lust fuelled bliss into post orgasm clarity. Fear of The Northman was the only thing that prevented them lynching the Gods defying, freakishly unnaturally he-she on the spot, instead opting to shove themselves back into their worn trousers and leave the brutal scene, directing cruel insults at the equine as they left. Some made off for their church to beg forgiveness, others simply trudged to whichever hovel they called home, though none would remain to chance the Warlord's patience any longer. This was a cruel world, none could afford to be kind to something as low as a tranny.

A warm breeze blew down through the mouth of the alleyway, a gentle wind that lazily issued from the east and swept across the land. The warm wind washed over the depraved pairing, and especially over the naked form of the delusional faggot. It's coming renewed vigor into the exhausted tranny, renewed life creeping into fatigued muscles. And now, alone as they were, The Warlord's bone rattling thrusts would not lessen. A man more considerate in his actions would have noticed the way the feeble boibitch's lips strained around the massive penetration, how jaw seemed to ache and quiver. A lesser man might have stopped. The North's Champion was neither kind of these things. He was relentless to the point of cruelty, hungry to the point of insatiability, driven to conquer and destroy every sinful little inch of fag flesh he could lay his behemoth cock into. Kelsey's spine began to bend as the brutal impact of obscenely oversized nutsack clapped firmly against the underside of his cursed udders harder than ever, those bloated chest-weights almost toppling the she-man over. Meaty resonations echoed throughout the alleyway, brutish slaps of fuckflesh pounding gelatinous and fatty mounds all about, those heaving boytitties not just jiggling but dancing all across his chest with every powerhouse thrust. His face fared no better, cockhead driving hard and heavy into the wetly sucking hole of the queer's maw, forcefully punching aside tongue and uvula as it surged onwards down the disgusting gender-crossed monstrosity's gullet. Kelsey's gagging grew frantic as beastly length of man cock plundered his face. Eyes rolled back into their skull until naught but the very under edges of iris showed upon those vast whites. Throat bulged with the clear outline of dominating manhood, half-inch thick dick veins rich with blood prominently displayed through the whore's tightly stretched out skin. The equine's grip, formerly tightly wound over twin handfuls of cockmeat now slackened, proving clearly that the foolish creature had bitten off more then he could chew... Kelsey was passing out, choking into unconsciousness upon the Warlord's divine crotch.

The Warlord did not deign to announce his climax. Not even a twitch in his leering mouth or a blink of his pale gaze heralded the coming deluge. It was the increased thrust of his hips, tit-rings resounding with the impact of legplates, the pulling-up of his balls against the underside of the tranny’s vast breast meat and the threatening gurgles emanating from the Warlord’s gaping flare that served as Kelsey’s immediate reminder that his role as a dumpster was about to be reinforced. Imperiously pulling at the slut’s fluid-matted mane, the Ribspreader fully yanked his tit-faggot on top of his cock. The tranny’s neck was forced to bulge with the endless invasion of tainted cock, and then bulged even further as the Warlord’s balls once again dredged up their heavy burden. Clearly uncaring for the bitch’s survival, the god-swollen cock rammed itself as deep inside that snug airpipe as it could, pumping and spewing overripe gouts of nutsewage.

He was detached in his mannerism, and pointedly so. It served to make it clear to the failed male that he was used because he was convenient. Because he was close. Because there was still some tightness to him. Losing any of these qualities was going to rapidly diminish the precariously low value Kelsey already had. Veering into the negative as far as fuckmeat-worth went would have terrible consequences for the tamed equine.

The brutal insemination made Kelsey’s tits ripple with the onrushing packets of postmature spunk, each racing through the Warlord’s cumvein with audible sounds until they vanished between the tranny’s thin-stretched mouth. Only after several minutes of cruel, air-depriving throat-stuffing did the Warlord begin to pull out, still blasting hole-clogging stuff as it retreated. He let a full spurt fill Kelsey’s mouth, making sure to let the female imitation thoroughly taste the yellowed rankness. Exiting, with thick ooze splattering over Kelsey’s grotesque tits, the Champion simply let go of the slut’s hair. Discarded like a used rag, Kelsey fell into the muddied waste. His towering figure leered down at the false mare, a reeking giant clad in a suit of black steel that only left his groin exposed. His sated slab of hole-breaking cock dangled over the ruined male, tauntingly oozing more of that ruinously virile ballslurry that had reduced Kelsey to nothing more than a set of holes.

“For what it’s worth, the garbage dump suits you.”

The calmly-uttered praise came with a final burst of piss that rained down on the filth-bathed bitch with equally biting degradation.

While it was true that the ordeal had at some points been rather enjoyable for the stigmatized omega cuck it had quickly and efficiently delved into a territory both hellish and obscene for poor Kelsey, his ultimate role as a living rapesleeve fortified in his mind by The Warlord's steely guidance. The merciless thrusting of his owner's brutish cock wrought tears from the boys eyes as his woefully inept throat bulged underneath the onslaught of blows, muscled cords standing out along the framework of the lesser man in fruitless opposition as he was effortlessly yanked and tugged every which way that steel-clad hand demanded. Alpha taking and Omega giving, the natural order playing out in explicit, lurid detail. His old life lay in nutsewage-stained tatters, his only worth now as a rapidly deteriorating fleshlight. Almost instinctually the thought pulsed through the hazy halls of his sluggish mind that what little value he now possessed would soon lie broken under The Warlord's callous ministrations. Kelsey was, perhaps always had been, an abject failure of a man, and as a pale imitation of a woman he would never make the grade.

Obscenely backbreaking magnitudes of curse warped flesh spilled under every throat rending crush of hips, ill-gained fuck mountains, monstrouslynproportioned boy-tits would find themselves smashed again and again and again into the unforgiving leg-plates adorning Kelsey's God's thighs, the meat of those fatty globes bruising slightly. Obsidian piercings scraped and clanked, metal on metal producing an awfully ear-piercing peal and rueful vibrations which served only to make the pink caps upon fag-udders painfully erect. Limp and bow-laden the pony-wench's cockmeat simply dangled between creamy thighs, an unsightly reminder of the faggotry inherent in the few mentally ill tranny freaks that scourged the lands, unnaturally twisted creatures deserving of brutal punishments all. Lungs long starved of oxygen produced thinned blood which in turn left the tranny sapped of energy. It had been bareable for a time, but now flames flicked at the she-man's chest, musculature seizing upon that woefully soft frame, making the boy's throat momentarily tighten, gagging and wretching and choking violently upon the invading member. Kelsey's face was dragged forth along the slike-covered turgidity until his lips, those firm and plump fuck-pillows, were crushed flatly against pheromone stinking pubic mound and that brutish cock lay snugly embedded entirely down the faggot's throat, it's flared crown uncomfortably prodding against the entrance to the queer's stomach. Toxic, fetid, curdled nut-soup churned through that brutish fuckhammer, spewing directly into the boy's heated depths, the grip upon his mane harshest now. Unconsciousness mercifully swept over Kelsey, oxygen deprivation shutting down the moaning, whimpering fuckwit, signalled only by a solitary fluttering of eyelids, the eyes themselves rolled back in their sockets to expose a field of ivory as the pony slut simply fell into a lifeless slump.

Briefly the alleyway resonated with the sound of cum sloshing directly into the passed out bitch's bloating belly, and this soon was followed by a gravelly insult and the coarse spatterings of piss upon the wench's half muck-submerged face, his oversized asscheeks, the broken open and slightly prolapsed boypussy, and indeed every fucking inch of the worthless turbo-faggot's twitching, passed out form.

He kicked the little slut over, making the equine quiver in the garbage-muck “Still alive? Fortunate.” He couldn’t keep a smug grin from rankling up the corners of his mouth. “... for me, certainly not for you.” Putting the point to his statement, the Warlord’s plated grip fastened around Kelsey’s filth-caked mane once more. Clearly uncaring for the equine’s inability to walk, the Ribspreader simply used the slut’s hair as a leash, dragging the broken bitch in tow as he walked out of the alley. While the dirt of the dank passage had been of confoundingly disgusting matter, it had at least been soft to the feet. No such luxury was granted now as the Warlord simply pulled the spent tranny with him over the paved road of the town, dragging Kelsey by the hair as if he was a particularly contemptible garbage bag. A fitting term, considering the amount of waste that matted the pseudo-mare’s coat.

The people of the town, both stragglers of the previous crowd and otherwise, watched the duo’s passing with varying amounts of contempt and satisfaction. Those who hadn’t cared to join the profound humiliation turned their gazes from Kelsey’s plight, happy enough in the knowledge that their peaceful little life and small-minded morality would no longer be disturbed by this caricature of a catamite.

So it was that their departure from that forgotten corner at the edge of civilisation went by without further events, the conquering Northman dragging his spare sex-slave with him like a toy. The sparsely paved roads leading from that misbegotten town turned out to be a blessing for Kelsey, as the he-mare’s feet and knees would have received even more abuse otherwise while the Ribspreader dragged her with him in her unconscious state. While the commencing night went by without note to Kelsey’s dazed mind, with only the looming crowns of the surrounding forest and the steady feel of her feet sliding over the dirt having any chance of piercing through the limpness, the dawn of the next day forced the himbo out of the merciful confines of unconsciousness when the Warlord unceremoniously dunked the slut in a shallow lake. However much the pony sputtered and struggled in her instinctive attempts to not drown, nothing could impede the north-brute’s strength as he moved his filth-caked bitch in and out of the cold, watery surface. Only after his newest slut had achieved a somewhat acceptable degree of cleanliness did he stop, pulling her oxygen-deprived body out of the pond just to toss her onto the rocky shore.

Apparently, having had enough of the slut’s waste-caked stench, he had simply decided to throw the pony into a dark body of water just off the muddied road. Not enough to do away with Kelsey’s battered appearance, but just enough to make it less grating on the nose. The primitive road they had traversed was not even visible from here. The trees surrounding the lake loomed over its banks, their bark gnarled and spider-webbed, signs of just how rarely this almost-swamp received visitors.

The Warlord towered over the fetish-warped slut, fully armor clad and hulking, a behemothic example of raw masculinity given form. He looked down at her from the confines of his visored helm. If stark lack of care could have been expressed in a notable manner, his bored eyes would have exuded just as much, water-dripping hands stuck in his sides, his musky package momentarily contained behind his codpiece. “Curious.” His voice betrayed no real interest “Is there still something left inside that cranium of yours? Give me a squeal.” His armored foot rammed into the slut’s side, kicking Kelsey over. “Well? Do you recognize yourself for what you are? Tell me, what are you next to a real man?” Already, Kelsey's nose, however numbed by the constant onslaught of nostril-burning pheromones it might have been, could still recognize the powerful stench of the brute's lust. His codpiece was straining to contain its package, the thing inside angry at the prospect of letting the slut's hole go unplowed for longer than absolutely necessary.

The previous night's journey and indeed much of this morning's trek had been, for the gradually breaking himbo at least, lost to oblivion's monotonous fog, unconsciousness mercifully guarding the frail creature until the sun, ancient and everpresent, had crept it's way well into the cloudless blue sky and the savage brute remorselessly dunked his prey into the chilled shallows of murky lakewater, the cruel suddenness enough to percolate a tiny fragment of sense back into the weakling she-colt's rape-drunkened mind. Before Kelsey could even begin collecting his thoughts his spastically flailing body was flung haphazardly atop the rocky riverbed, pebbles and stones smoothed from eons of waterflow bitterly biting into the softest, most yielding parts of the deranged faggot's pillowy form. He had just begun to right himself, shakily rising upon elbows when iron-clad boot first drove into, and then managed to catch just below the lowest rung of ribcage, knocking him both onto his back and the air straight out of his lungs in one sharpened exhalation. No doubt a bruise would form underneath the short ripplings of silken fur.

Kelsey squirmed atop the grainy embankment of the almost-swamp, cowering underneath his new God's unwavering gaze, his naked, waterlogged flesh completely and openly on display; muck-softened heels turned slightly up, grass-stained knees spread apart on supple, fatty thighs. His penis, laughably shrivelled from the forced transformation of man into thing limply sprawled between the valley of thigh-meat. Stomach, untoned yet flat gage way to the sensual mountains of those monstrous boy-tits, each peak capped with a nipple left rock-hardened by the brief assault of cold. Finally those burning eyes wandered over the tranny's upturned face, the whorse bimbo's expression utterly dumbstruck. A perfect fitting for such a blasphemous abomination.

From somewhere high on up above Kelsey's ancestors turned their backs upon the freak, disgusted and ashamed at the unjust end to their bloodline.

The Warlord's shadow had fallen upon the broken down boy-bitch, and an answer would be expected, no doubt immediately. The pony gave a half-hearted whinney that soon degolved into a nervous, excited squealing, a wretchedly lustful sound emenating from the pervert's cocksucker, those full lips forming a moist, and pillowy ring of fuck flesh. Already the raw masculine stench wafted off in thick coils from armored groin, brutish perfume of a sexual destroyer playing havoc with the pony's battered senses. Kelsey's squeal devolved into a series of whorish oinkings, the boy writhing sluttily against the lushly pebbled riverbank, river slimed rocks biting into his weak flesh. "Next to you I am worthless. How could one as mind-boggling stupid as I even hope to begin to explain what I am in the company of a true man? I am naught but a beast of burden, a squealing fuck-pig, and a mindless, atrociously offensive caricature of femininity. I am meat to be raped, my sole existence to sate the sickening, sexual fervors of my superiors; whether they walk on two legs, four or more. I am a failed boy, a semen receptacle and a natural born L O S E R!"

“Good.” The tranny’s feverish obsequiousness was answered with a terse, two-syllable word. The she-eunuch’s mind-broken servility was taken for granted, for what else could a bodily warped wretch like this hope to aspire to if it wasn’t as a ready cumdumpster for proper men?

Ironclad fingers grabbed the broken once-stud by his mane in the naturalised gesture of using the slut for the remaining worth he has left. Brute force smashed Kelsey’s face into his owner’s armored groin, letting him take another deep whiff of that thick, masculine musk. A kind reward. The Ribspreader didn’t let up, sliding Kelsey’s bruised face up and down his codpiece, making him feel the heat of the sizable occupant, its untamed need to breed. Before long, the Warlord tired of the display. He cast Kelsey away, loosening his grip on the tranny’s mane as if he was throwing away a piece of trash. Landing face-first in the pebble ground, an iron boot soon slammed Kelsey’s upper back further down, with only his back-breaking rack to give a painful amount of padding. A familiar position, with his face down and ass up, the tranny would do well to understand what was coming next.

Piercing eyes were trained upon the she-colt’s rear. Bulbous and plush, Kelsey’s buttcheeks had filled out well for the sole purpose of tempting potent men into luring them towards the now ragged, visibly stretched hole that hid itself between them. “You’re proud of this, aren’t you?” The Ribspreader’s steely hand mockingly slapped down on the shemale’s right cheek, urging the signifier of fake-fertility to wobble and spill through his clamping fingers “Proud of being an unbalanced set of curves? You’ll never be able to do labor with a body like yours. Labor, hard and energizing, is reserved for men to earn their share and contribute to their people. You? You can do neither. You are less. All your worth rests in giving males a warm, wet cushion to relieve themselves upon.”

He gripped down hard, letting Kelsey’s bountiful booty meat fill his hand even as it indented itself in the squishy expanse of parody-femininity. Retrieving his hand, he led it to his codpiece, beginning to unwork the chains and belts that held it in place with empathetic slowness. “Shake it, slut.” came his piercing command from above “Showcase to the nearby male that you are a set of holes. Advertise your ass as the cumdumpster that it is.”

A fine mist of spittle sprayed from the freak-thing's mouth as it crashed down into it's rightfully earned place, the young fuckpig's face wore a shocked expression which only became forcibly worsened as that overbearingly strong metal-shelled leg bore down. It would be wrong to specify any one spot that the Northern brute's monstrous weight crushed upon, it's looming mass encompassing almost the entirety of the pitiful creature's exposed back. Gritty and colorful shards of smoothly irregular pebbles, broken shards of a riverbank rainbow gnawing at the fagmare's buttery soft front-side. The equine's breath came out in a brief double-exhalation, knocked loose from battered lungs: "Oh-ooof!". Kelsey knew better then to complain, truth be told he wasn't even dreaming of such foolish actions, but some small and greedy part of the himbo's perverted mind had sorely wished the face-grinding humiliation session had kept on. It had been short and blissfully sweet to huff and snort the Man's potency even as iron scuffed at flesh, perhaps ranking even among Kelsey's favourite moment of his entire life... 'But it simply had to end,' the last remnant of rational mind left in the turbo-faggot's rattled cranium reasoned, 'this isn't about our enjoyment, but our conqueror's. And this past moment, as momentous as it was for us, surely is meaningless to Him.' Kelsey swallowed bitterness, a hot groan bristling past bruised lips. He was right but fuck did it feel awful to be correct... 'just focus on breathing, piglet... breathing and serving.' All this time the servile whipping fag had been physically aware of the steady molestation of his plump ass, the soft meat oozing in the Anointed Warlord's uncaring grasp. Kelsey gave a delighted squeal, broken into trilling segments by the shiver that ran up the false-cunt's spine, the gelatin-curves of sweet fat jiggled, roiled enticingly: a hypnotic seduction on auto-pilot. A deplorable and wholly detestable feature yet perhaps the queer's best. "Ooo-ohhh-oohhhh-nnmmmphh!"

Sweet cloying fag-sweat rolled off dampened brow, spilling to the ground. Drooling diamantine beads coalesced through moist fur, the product of the effervescent manner in which the whore-thing assiduously followed verbally issued imposition. Hard work for the exhausted mutt. Important work. Those river-cleansed ass-cheeks were thrown back, a barely stifled yelp only just escaping past billowy pillows that past as lips. If The Ribspreader had cared to he would surely have noticed the idiotic he-mare almost throw his back out with the sudden violence in which his rear was forced to twerk, almost tearing soft, weakened, back muscles apart between the monumental mounds of those curse-granted udders and the clapping globes that were his ass. Each clap sent the soft and strategically imposed deposits of fat along the servile fuckwit's hateful body jiggling madly, and each twerking piston of those hips exposed the hole forced into a permanent gape of cock-wrenched design. The gape was so small as to not be totally within the realms of offensiveness, but that un-winking passage would never again be of sexual satisfaction to lesser men... or beasts. 'No problem for devoted rape-stock like you, eh fuckpig?' Kelsey shook his head in answer to his own mind, grinding his face against soft clumps of grass that dotted the almost-verdant line where stony riverside met grassland beyond, cooling Viridian blades whicking sweat from the poor, overheated false-mare. A small blessing that would be unwise to linger upon. Anticipation bubbled deep inside the eager whore, the conviction of his lust strengthened as perking ears caught the dull thud of metal striking earth, a dimly deep "Kth-CHNNK!" The boy had already been exerting himself to the fullest in his efforts to make a god-damned fool out of himself for his master's amusement, but the maddeningly erotic crashing spurred the shambolically perverse slab of breeding-stock into a fervent whirlwind of sexual energy, almost to the point of exhaustion induced collapse. The he-she had been humiliated and destroyed, remolded into this cruel parody of the fairer sex which blurred the lines between gender and to top it all off he was now thoroughly doused in sweat of his own makings, matted fur clinging to slicked skin. Gods above the abominable creature needed dick worse then he needed bread and water and air. And the only one who would dare to feed him what he needed was the gargantuan brute behind him. Only one word could have ever wormed it's way from those richly thick lips, broken and hoarse as it's owner. "Please."


End file.
